


Mindennapos munkahelyi veszélyek, avagy a SHIELD és az OSHA nincsenek beszélőviszonyban

by mrsgombember



Series: Melyben Tony Stark Épít Magának Pár Barátot (De A Családját Nick Fury Állította Össze) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Except for Phil and Clint they are full on slashing themselves at every chance, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony should know better than to install AIs in things
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgombember/pseuds/mrsgombember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark ismételten összerakott valamit, ami a nyugati civilizáció lehetséges összeomlásához vezethet. Senki sem lepődött meg igazán. Most azonban meglehet, hogy nem ez lesz a legnagyobb problémájuk.<br/>Clint és Phil utálnak mások után rendezkedni, de a fenébe is, Clint szereti a Roombákat, és a fenébe is, Phil szereti Clintet, bár néha nem igazán tudja, miért is. Eljött az ideje, hogy ellenséges robotizált AI-okkal bújócskázzanak a SHIELD-központ irodáiban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ordinary Workplace Hazards, Or SHIELD and OSHA Aren't On Speaking Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389598) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> A _Nem csak egy kötelezettség_ közvetlen folytatása, szóval ha azt nem olvastad el, valószínűleg össze fogsz zavarodni. Persze, ha elolvastad, valószínűleg akkor is össze fogsz zavarodni. Részben intelligens, önreprodukáló, repülő Roombákról is szó van benne. Igen, máris összezavarodtál.  
>  Ennek sohasem szabadott volna megtörténnie. Már belekezdtem pár sztoriba ebben az univerzumban, és a _Nem csak egy kötelesség_ is be volt fejezve, de rengeteg kedves visszajelzést kaptam arról, hogy a SHIELD és a Roombák egy olyan lehetőség, amelyet nem szabad kihagyni. Gyenge vagyok. Hiába indult ez eredetileg egy rövid szösszenetnek Phillel és Clinttel (akik alig szerepeltek az előző történetben), hamarosan, mint minden más esetben is, amikor írok, elveszítettem az uralmat a dolgok felett. Upsz?  
>  Még nem láttam a Bosszúállókat. Az általam megírt Sólyomszem jelleme a karakter iránti gyerekkori szeretetemen alapszik. Totál bele voltam esve nyolc évesen, még mielőtt egyáltalán tudtam volna, mit jelenet az, ha bele vagy esve valakibe, és állandóan elcsórtam a bátyám féltve őrzött képregényeit. Bocs, ha nem illik bele az MCU-ba, de nagyon reménykedek benne, hogy Clint maga lesz a két lábon járó laza pimaszság, mert azt egyszerűen élvezet írni.

„Istenemre esküszöm, ha rá mersz lőni akár egyetlen drágaságomra is, komolyan át kell gondolnom, hogy akarlak-e még szeretni.”  
„Kár. Hiányozna a szex.”  
„Hé, hé, hé, ki mondta, hogy lemondunk a szexről? Ne is álmodj róla. Esélytelen. Csak mondom, hogy egy stabil és boldog hosszú távú kapcsolat helyett kénytelenek leszünk rengeteg agresszív szexre és alkalmankénti smárolásokra korlátozódni a raktárakban.”  
„Nem látom ennek a hátrányait.”  
„Hiányozna, hogy a meztelen testem mellett ébredj fel minden reggel.”  
„Lehetséges. Azonban a mellettem fekvő meztelen testedhez vezető széthagyott ruhadarabok már egyáltalán nem hiányoznának. Ha rólad van szó, mindig kénytelen vagyok valamilyen kellemetlen kompromisszumot kötni. És a horkolás sem hiányozna a legkevésbé sem, ha már itt tartunk.”  
Clint Barton vigyora széles, sugárzó és pimasz volt. „Uram, nagyon megharagudtam. A lelkem legmélyén most zokogok, mint egy kisgyerek.”  
„Még szerencse, hogy sohasem vártam el tőled érett viselkedést, amikor összejöttünk, Barton,” válaszolt Phil Coulson, de a szája széle alig láthatóan felfelé görbült. Coulsonnál ez egyenlő volt egy kétrét görnyedős nevetéssel, Clint pedig egyszerűen imádta.  
Ahogy Coulsont figyelte, a férfi kidugta a fejét a sarkon, hátát a falnak szorítva, pisztolyát könnyed kifinomultsággal tartva a kezeiben. Clint egy pillanatra felhagyott a Bosszúállók legutóbbi krízishelyzetének megoldásával, és csak élvezte a látványt, mert a fenébe is, de imádta, amikor Coulsonnál fegyver volt. A férfi simán ki tudna iktatni egy ellenséges ügynököt akár egy karácsonyi koszorúval is (Clint már csak tudta, személyes tapasztalat), de adj a kezébe egy igazi pisztolyt, és Clintnek komolyan meg kell küzdenie az impulzussal, hogy azonnal lerántsa a gatyáját.  
A mai napig biztos volt benne, hogy az a megbízás, ahol Coulson egyaránt egy géppuskát és egy rakétavetőt tart majd a kezeiben, Fury titkos akciója volt a kiiktatására.  
„Nagyon is felnőtt vagyok,” jelentette ki Clint. „Tudok magamnak piát venni meg minden.”  
„Képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogyan is adhattunk neked fegyvertartási engedélyt.”  
„Háborítatlan maradhat a lelki békéd, ugyanis nem szeretem használni,” mondta Clint, várva a jelre, amiről jól tudta, hogy nemsoká jönni fog. Könnyen olvasott Coulson testbeszédéből, ahogy a gondolatainak megfelelően változott a légzése, vagy ahogyan lejjebb csukódtak a szemhéjai, amikor készen állt. És ez utóbbi igaz volt a ’készen állt’ kifejezés másféle értelmezéseire is, Clint legnagyobb örömére.  
Le merte volna fogadni, hogy Coulson nem volt tisztában a ténnyel, hogy egy célpont megközelítésekor is ugyanaz tükröződött a tekintetében, mint amikor Clint felé sétált teljesen más céloktól vezérelve, de Clintnek esze ágában sem volt erről tájékoztatnia. Erről viszont eszébe jutott, hogy vajon eszerint a küldetések legalább annyira kielégítőek voltak-e, mint a szex, vagy a szex is csak egy újabb küldetés volt, aminek véghezviteléhez szintúgy felkészülésre, precízségre és figyelemre volt szükség.  
Bármi is legyen a válasz, a vége mindig orgazmus, rengeteg orgazmus volt, szóval Clint nem ásta bele magát túl mélyen a dologba.  
Coulson még csak felé sem pillantott, tudva, hogy Clint mindig egy lépéssel mögötte van és fedezi őt hátulról, miközben szemmel tartja a célpontjukat. Nesztelen léptekkel sétáltak végig a folyosón, alacsonyan, a falhoz simulva haladtak. Amikor megálltak a saroknál, Phil kinézett a fal mögül. „Ez lesz az,” mondta, miközben úgy helyezte át a testsúlyát, hogy egy centimétert sem fedett fel magából, mégis tisztább rálátása volt az előttük elhúzódó folyosóra. Valóságos gyönyör volt nézni. „A begyűjtött információk alapján három percünk van.”  
„Akkor nincs elég időnk egy gyors menetre.”  
„Nincs.” Phil tekintete könyörtelenül izzott, amikor Clintre pillantott. „Ne munkaidőben, Barton.”  
„De te állandóan dolgozol, még otthon is jóformán a munkádat végzed azzal, hogy Starkot bébiszitteled és próbálod megakadályozni, hogy szívatásból felhívja Doomot, vagy amikor Steve-et próbálod meggyőzni, hogy a Vegemite egy süteménybevonat.”  
„Most arra kérsz, hogy válasszak a nyugati civilizáció megmentése és a veled való szex között, Barton?”  
„Csak annyit mondtam, hogy én legalább számításba vettem egy szánalom-dugást a raktárban, sok mindenre elég az a kilencven másodperc.”  
„Ha szexelni akarsz, talán meg is kéne dolgoznod érte. Több évnyi tapasztalatod van kreatív problémamegoldásban és célorientált magatartásban, kétlem, hogy problémád lenne ezzel.”  
„Ezt kiszedted az éves jelentésemből.”  
„Én írtam az éves jelentésedet. És körülbelül annyiból állt, hogy ’Semmilyen jelentősebb nemzetközi incidens nem köthető Barton ügynökhöz. Ez határozottan előrelépés tavalyhoz képest.’”  
„Még megvannak a bilincseim, te pedig kicsit belassulsz kábé tíz óra papírmunka után,” morfondírozott Clint. „Talán akkor le tudlak gyűrni. Erre pedig még több sanszom van, ha kicserélem a kávédat koffeinmentesre.”  
Coulson ajkai megrándultak. „Valami más?”  
„Figyelj, ha alapjáraton semmi esélyt sem adsz az ötleteimnek, akkor nem tudom, meddig tudom még folytatni ezt a színjátékot, uram.”  
„Találj ki valami jobbat, és szívességből fontolóra veszem.”  
„Mit ne mondjak, kicsit alábecsülve érzem magam. Ugye nem bánod, ha másnál is próbálkozok majd?” A belső időzítőjére hallgatva leguggolt, és íját megfeszítve várt, fülelt.  
„Egyáltalán nem. Ameddig te sem bánod, ha a partnereid eltűnnek az éjszaka közepén és soha többé nem kerülnek elő,” válaszolt Phil egy leheletnyivel szélesebb mosollyal. „Persze, az rajtad múlik, ki éli túl és ki nem.”  
„Mocskos,” volt Clint helyeslő válasza. Aztán vállizmai hirtelen megfeszültek, tekintetét pedig felfelé kapta. „Jönnek,” suttogta szinte hangtalanul.  
Coulson ennek ellenére alig láthatóan bólintott. Egyik kezében az üzemkész fegyvere volt, míg a másikat feltartotta, először három ujját felmutatva, aztán kettőt, egyet, majd a két férfi egyként mozdult meg.  
Coulson félre állt az útból, épp egy pillanattal az előtt, hogy Clint kilőtte a nyilát. Olyan közel suhant el a férfi halántéka mellett, hogy súrolta a haját, de Coulsonnak még csak a szeme sem rebbent. Ehelyett már nyúlt is előre, keze láthatatlan gyorsasággal, teste fegyelmezett erővel mozdult a célpont felé. Abban a pillanatban a nyíl kieresztett magából egy hálót, a célpont belerepült, Coulson pedig még azelőtt a kezei közé zárta a hálót, hogy az rendesen a delikvens köré tekeredett volna.  
A célpont egy éles hangot adott ki, ahogy a hálónak feszülve próbált menekülni, magával rántva Coulsont, aki ragyogóra vikszolt cipőiben csúszott végig a szőnyegen, miközben megfordult, és lábait megvetve próbált ellenállni a háló rántásának. Csupán addig kellett tartania magát, amíg Clint egy ugrással a háló másik oldalán nem termett, és nevetve szelve át a levegőt, a másik kezébe nem fogta a hálót.  
Tökéletesen egyszerre mozogva rántották le a hálót a földre, aminek tartalma vadul körözött, és kétségbeesetten próbált kijutni a fogságból.  
Clint a nyila hegyével megnyomta a Roomba kikapcsoló-gombját. A robot berregése hirtelen elhalt, fényei kihunytak. „Szép álmokaaaaaat,” dalolta Clint őrült módjára vigyorogva.  
„Utálom őket,” mondta Coulson, miközben lábra állt és megigazította az öltönyét.  
„Ez egy nagyon szívtelen kijelentés, uram.” Clint fél térdre ereszkedett, hogy kibogozza a Roombát a hálóból. „Csak rendben akarja tartani a házat. Azt hittem, hogy az ilyen dolgot te épphogy támogatnád.”  
„Már akkor elvesztettem mindenfajta együttérzést, amikor legelőször megpróbálták letépni rólam a nadrágot,” reagált Coulson.  
„Na ja, az az én dolgom,” mondta Clint, miközben elkezdte apránként összeszedni a nyíl szétszóródott darabjait. A hálót már nem lehetett újra kilőni, de már annyiszor épült be valahova SHIELD ügynökként, hogy képtelen lett volna a felszerelésének akár egyetlen darabját is maga mögött hagyni. Amúgy meg, a háló széttörött tégelye tökéletes lesz robotporszívó csalinak.  
„De most komolyan, uram, jó kis háziállatok. Okosak, engedelmesek és még fel is takarítanak utánad,” fejtette ki Clint, és leguggolva a hoki korong alakú robot mellé, kihúzott egy filctollat a nadrágja egyik zsebéből. „Egy kutyánál tuti jobb.”  
„Igaz. A Roomba legalább nem nyalogat végig, nem dugja az orrát az ágyékomhoz vagy próbálja meghágni a lábamat,” helyeselt Coulson, mielőtt aktiválta a SHIELD rádióját.  
„Ami szintúgy mind az én dolgom,” mondta Clint, pont ahogy Coulson szólásra nyitotta a száját. Az ügynök egy pillanatra lemerevedett, a szája tátva maradt, a füle pedig vérvörössé vált. Clint örömtelien fürdőzött a gyilkos tekintet kereszttüzében, amivel Coulson meredt rá. Szégyentelenül vigyorogva írta rá a Roomba tetejére, hogy ’Robbie’.  
„Elfogtunk még egyet, begyűjtésre kész,” jelentette Coulson minduntalan nyugodt és fegyelmezett hangon. Clint felegyenesedett, miközben visszadugta a zsebébe a filcet, és épp a másik férfire emelte volna a tekintetét, amikor hirtelen nekivágták a falnak, Coulson a karját a mellkasához nyomva, izmos testével Clintnek feszülve tartotta őt egy helyben, és egy leheletnyi távolság is alig volt közöttük. „Igen. Deaktiváltuk. Mennyi hiányzik még?” Coulson úgy beszélt a rádióba, mintha a térdét nem is szorítaná Clint lábai közé, vagy ajkai nem lennének milliméterekre a fülétől.  
Clint feje egy hangos pukkanással ütődött a falnak, amire válaszul erős fogak martak a nyakába, épp a mellénye gallérja alatt. Vissza kellett fojtania egy nyögést, mert a francba is, _ez az_.  
„Vettem, átmegyünk az északi szárnyba, és megpróbáljuk kicsalni őket onnan.” Coulson kikapcsolta a rádiót, és Clintre irányította összeszűkült szemeit, aki rávigyorgott. „Szeretsz veszélyes vizeken evezni, ugye, Barton?”  
„Naná hogy igen, uram,” válaszolt Clint komoly kifejezéssel, pedig tudta, hogy az arca ki volt pirulva, és a pupillái szinte elnyelték az íriszeit a vágytól. „Minden egyes kibaszott alkalmat kihasználok.”  
Coulson ajkai mosolyra rándultak, mielőtt Clint vállára hajtotta a fejét, és vett egy mély lélegzetet. Clint végigsimított a tarkóján, íjászkesztyűjével az ujjain a rövid hajszálak közé túrva. „Egyszer tényleg az őrületbe fogsz kergetni,” nyögte ki Phil, majd rátapadt Clint szájára.  
A csók heves volt és majdhogynem brutális, Clint ajkai pedig mohón nyíltak szét Philé alatt, hogy nyelveik is vad csatába kezdhessenek, miközben kezeit becsúsztatta az idősebb ügynök öltönye alá. Ahogy ujjai kitapintották az álcázott izmokat, egy nyögés szakadt fel a torkából. Phil egyre erősebben és egyre magasabbra nyomta a térdét a lábai között, egészen addig, míg el nem érte Clint férfiasságát, amitől egyből lángra lobbant a vére.  
„Máris kemény vagy?” suttogta Phil a szájába, ujjaival a tincsei közé túrva.  
„Ugye most csak szopatsz?” zihálta Clint falnak döntött fejjel, ahogy Phil ajkai bejárták az állát és a nyakát, ágyékát Phil lábának dörzsölve. „Azóta ilyen vagyok, hogy a nyilam elé léptél.”  
„Mindig a bizalomjátékra izgulsz fel. Szexi.” Miközben Phil beszélt, az ujjai Clint csípőjének érzékeny bőrét cirógatták, amitől a fiatalabb férfi ismét felnyögött. „Clint?”  
„Igen?” Clint már szinte szédült.  
Coulson felemelte a fejét, és rámosolygott. „Ne munkaidőben,” mondta, majd tántorító hirtelenséggel engedte el Clintet, és hátrébb lépve megigazította a haját. Az arca enyhén ki volt pirulva, pupillái pedig tágak voltak, de ezektől eltekintve tökéletesen összeszedett volt.  
Clint szájából egy szánalmas kis nyöszörgés szökött is, és össze kellett zárnia a térdeit, nehogy a padlón kössön ki.  
„Szép szavakkal nem lehet illetni a hozzád hasonló embereket,” nyögte ki Clint nagy nehezen, ahogy megpróbálta a vérét visszaparancsolni a fejébe. Esélye sem volt, de azért próbálkozott.  
„Hadd ne jelentselek be a HR-eseknél szakszerűtlen nyelvhasználatért,” reagált Coulson, és vigyorgott a kis rohadék.  
Clint minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne ugorjon rá abban a pillanatban, és kezdje el lecibálni róla a tökéletes Dolce öltönyét.  
„Szerepjátékozni akarsz? Mert az ’igazgató és rossz diákról’ hallottam már, de a ’HR-es dolgozó és a szexuális zaklatásos ügy’ még új nekem.” Clint megemelte az egyik szemöldökét. „Huh. Igazából még működhetne is… Te hozod az iratokat, én meg az akciót.”  
Phil rámeredt. „Abbahagyod valaha is?”  
„Ezt nemnek vegyem?”  
Coulson elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. „Meglátjuk,” válaszolt végül.  
„Ez pedig egy határozott igen volt, nagyon nem rendeltetésszerűen fogjuk felhasználni azokat a hivatalos SHIELD iratokat. Nagyon. Durván. Nem.” Clint széttárta a karjait. „Ez az, bébi, gyerünk, bébi. Iktass be. Iktass be keményen.”  
És ennek hatására még Coulson tökéletes pókerarca is felmondta a szolgálatot, és az ügynök felröhögött. „Nem vagy normális. Emlékeztess, miért is szeretlek?”  
„Ez a világ egyik nagy rejtélye, uram.” Clint a vállára kanyarintotta az íját. „Szerintem azért lehet, mert borzalmasan rossz ízlésed van.”  
Coulson válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, de megszólalt a SHIELD kommunikátora. Még egyszer Clintre emelte a tekintetét, mielőtt bekapcsolta. „Igen, uram?” Összehúzta a szemöldökét. „Vettem. Úton vagyunk.” Megszakította az adást. „Fogd a ’drágaságodat’, Barton. Fury látni akar minket.”  
„Legyünk őszinték, egyáltalán nem akar minket látni. Csak muszáj. Valószínűleg azért, mert talált nekem valamit, amibe beleereszthetek pár nyilat.”  
„Bárhogy is legyen, a vége mindkettőnek ugyanaz. Menjünk.”

*

Az igazság az volt, hogy ezt a csatát képtelenek voltak megnyerni. Tony Stark voltaképpen létrehozott egy limitált intelligenciával rendelkező, repülő robotporszívókból álló mini-hadsereget. A Bosszúállók pedig voltaképpen az említett Roomba Sereget használták arra, hogy kiiktassanak egy felhőkarcoló nagyságú, pusztítást hozó porcicát, ami után a Roombákat a SHIELD kutatás-fejlesztési osztálya vette át. Addig elzárva tartották őket, amíg ki nem szedték belőlük a gonosz dühlabdát, ami sokkal simábban ment, mint ahogy arra számítani lehetett.  
Aztán a Roombák megszöktek. Senki sem tudta, hogyan vagy miért, de hirtelen a teljes SHIELD-et megszállták, a Bosszúállókat pedig berendelték, hogy véget vessenek a Tony által okozott káosznak. Mert valakinek muszáj volt, és, mint a Tony-val kapcsolatos esetek többségében, a SHIELD erre egyszerűen képtelen volt.  
„Ötvennyolcat még mindig el kell kapnunk,” összegezte Fury, ahogy összekulcsolt kezeire dőlt az asztalán. „Még úgy is, hogy az összes ügynök a folyosókon rohangál, csak harmincat sikerült eddig befogni. Stark szerint a legtöbb valószínűleg a szellőzőrendszerbe menekült. Azon kívül, hogy kirobbantom őket a szellőzőaknákból és ezzel fenomenálisan nagy kárt okozok az épület szerkezetében, nincs más választásom, minthogy utánuk küldjek valakit.”  
Clint pislogott egyet. „Ácsi, egyáltalán miért a szellőzőkbe mentek?”  
„Nem tudom,” válaszolt Fury, miközben felállt az asztaltól. „Maga miért köt ki mindig a szellőzőkben?”  
„Mert így zaklathatom a munk–” vágott bele Clint, de Coulson megköszörülte a torkát a háta mögött. „Úgy értem, mert így csiszolhatom a lopakodási képességeimet és–”  
„Csak szopatni akarja a többieket,” vágott közbe Fury. „Ami pont tökéletessé teszi a küldetés elvégzéséhez. Pakoljon össze, és kezdjen hozzá.”  
„Hékás,” szólalt fel Clint gyanakvóan. „Engedélyt ad rá, hogy bemásszak a szellőzőcsövekbe? Nem arról volt szó, hogyha legközelebb meglát ott, el fog adni a cigányoknak egy kis házi levesért cserébe?”  
„Nem mintha meghatotta volna,” jött a válasz.  
„Azt mondta, hogyha MEGLÁT ott, nem pedig azt, hogy nem MEHETEK oda, óriási különbség van a kettő között, úristen, uram, önnek főleg tudnia kéne, hogy ebben a bizniszben minden a részletekről szól.” Clint előre-hátra dülöngélt, testének minden porcikája bizsergett attól a ’de jól fogok szórakozni’ érzéstől, amit annyira imádott. „De most… Most nem csak engedélyt ad rá. Hanem megparancsolja.” Clint becsukta a szemeit, és egyik kezét a homlokára szorította, míg a másik tenyerét Fury felé tartotta, mintha nem tudna megbirkózni az egész helyzettel - talán egy nagyon kicsit így is volt. „Attól tartok, kicsit tisztábban kéne megfogalmaznia ezt a parancsot, uram, pusztán a félreértések elkerülése végett.”  
„Barton, kibaszottul kezd az idegeimre menni.”  
„De a cigányleves, uram, tényleg szükségem van a tisztázásra, mert most arra kér, hogy szegüljek ellen egy közvetlen parancsnak, ami az aktámban is szerepel, miszerint nem mászhatok be egyik hivatalos SHIELD létesítmény szellőztetőrendszerébe sem.” Clint a legszélesebb pofátlan vigyorával nézett a főnökére.  
Fury összeszűkült szemmel Coulsonra pillantott. „Amikor ennek vége,” mondta, „el fogom őt cserélni a CIA-val egy iratmegsemmisítőre.”  
„Ne legyen nevetséges, uram, legalább egy megfigyelő autót kaphatna cserébe,” reagált Coulson felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
„Oké, nyugodtan kereshetnek másik embert is a munkára,” rántotta meg a vállát Clint. „Olyat, aki úgy ismeri az épületet, mint a tenyerét. Aki nem lesz klausztrofóbiás. Aki ismeri a strukturálisan veszélyes vagy gyenge pontokat, és akinek a létesítmény különböző pontjain rejtett lőszerkészlete van.” Angyalian megrebegtette a szempilláit. „Sok sikert hozzá.”  
Fury sóhajtva masszírozta végig az arcát. „Barton?”  
„Igen, uram?” Clint meg sem próbálta leplezni az izgatottságát.  
„Megparancsolom, hogy másszon be a szellőzőrendszerbe és szüntesse meg a Roomba-fertőzést.”  
„És még azt mondta, uram, hogy nem kapok magától szülinapi ajándékot,” mondta Clint, és átölelte Fury vállát. „Maga… maga egy csodálatos ember.”  
„Barton, az asztalomon hever egy halotti bizonyítvány, amit a legutóbbi orvosa töltött ki, akit kiakasztott, és a halál okaként fegyver általi sérülés van feltüntetve.”  
„Ez nem hangzik valami jól,” ismerte el Clint.  
„Ki fogok adni egy gyászjelentést, még jóval az előtt, hogy megölöm, miszerint a saját rohadt nyilával robbantotta fel magát, hogy a büszkesége is megsínylődje, ha most azonnal nem veszi le rólam a kezét és kezd hozzá azoknak a dögöknek a begyűjtéséhez!”  
„Hát elég hihetően érvel,” fordult Clint Coulsonhoz, aki fáradtan a plafon felé emelte a tekintetét.  
„Ezért ő a főnök. Indulás, Barton.”  
Clint tisztelgésre rántotta a kezét. „Uram, életem a szolgálat.”  
„Szolgáljon is, különben nem fog sokáig élni,” mondta Fury.  
„Ma mindenkinek van valami baja?” címezte a kérdést Clint a levegőbe. „De most komolyan. Én vagyok itt az egyetlen, aki jól szórakozik?”  
„Igen,” válaszolt Coulson. „Mozgás.”  
Clint vigyorogva indult el, hogy összeszedje magát. Ahogy kitette a lábát Fury irodájából, Tony Stark lépett mellé. „Ugh, az sose jelent jót, ha csak úgy megjelensz,” pillantott rá Clint a szeme sarkából. „Rá merjek egyáltalán kérdezni?”  
„Naná,” nézett rá Tony. „Fury téged küld a Roombák után?”  
„Ja, mivel senki más nincs olyan hülye, hogy be akarjon mászni a szellőzőcsövekbe. Van különösebb oka is, amiért meg kell találnom őket, Stark?”  
„Erről akartam veled beszélni.” Tony a folyosó végén levő ajtó felé bökött a fejével, Clint pedig kíváncsian követte. Amikor az ajtó becsukódott a háta mögött, körbepillantott a raktárban.  
„Figyelj, Stark, nem arról van szó, hogy nem vagy jóképű, mert de, az vagy, de egyszerűen túl egyformák vagyunk ehhez a kapcsolathoz, és már a tököm kivan az egyéjszakás kalandokkal meg a sehová sem vezető tapogatózással a raktárakban,” mondta Clint komolyan. „És nem akarok az a pasi lenni, aki megríkatta Amerika Kapitányt a nyilvánosság előtt.”  
„Mi van?” húzta össze a szemöldökét Tony. Körbenézett a helyiségben, aztán leesett neki. „Le tudnál állni a baromkodással kábé öt percre, légy szíves?”  
„Őszintén, nem, nem tudnék.”  
„Jó, de akkor fogd be, és tartsd magadban a mondanivalódat, amíg nem végzek.” Tony nekidőlt az egyik polcnak, és keresztbetette a kezeit. „Valami nincs rendben,”  
„Be fogok mászni a kormány egyik szupertitkos ügynökségének a szellőzőrendszerébe, hogy összeszedjek több mint ötven AI-jal felszerelt, repülő robotporszívót,” fejtette ki Clint. „Amikor azt mondod, hogy ’valami nincs rendben’, kicsit konkrétabban kéne fogalmaznod.”  
„Igaz. Azt hittem, hogyha bejövök és teljes hozzáférést biztosítok Jarvisnak, az meg fogja oldani a problémát. Fury nem enged be minket a rendszerbe, legalábbis nem teljesen, mert egy kis paranoiás köcsög–”  
„Plusz, mert ki tudja, milyen ördögi dolgokra használnád a teljes hozzáférésedet.”  
„Nem nevezném ördöginek, inkább csak célszerűnek,” válaszolt Tony. „De igen, Fury semmilyen StarkTech-et nem enged át teljesen a SHIELD biztonsági rendszerén. Szóval amikor a Roombák megszöktek a K+F-esektől, azt hittem, azért történt, mert semmilyen irányítás nem volt a hive mind fölött. Elvileg csak annyi kellett volna, hogy Jarvist bekötjük a hálózatba, ő pedig visszaparancsolta volna őket a helyükre.”  
„De ez nem jött be.”  
„Hát nem,” bólintott Tony. „Minden parancsot visszautasítanak. Ami azt jelenti, hogy az elsődleges protokolljukat annyira megszegte valami, hogy azt még Jarvis sem tudja felülírni.”  
„És mi az elsődleges protokolljuk?”  
„Az, hogy ’találjátok meg a legnagyobb felfordulást, és vissza se gyertek addig, míg nem oldottátok meg a problémát’,” magyarázta Tony. Ujjai ideges ritmust jártak le a felkarján. Sötét szemöldökei alól merev koncentrálással bámult maga elé, és Clint szinte látta a kódsorokat végigpörögni a szeme előtt. Tony mindig is szórakoztató látvány volt, amikor tombolt benne a nyughatatlan tettrekészség, kivéve persze, ha közben majdnem megölette az egész csapatot.  
„Nem valami nyilvánvaló,” mondta Clint. És nem kicsit nyugtalanító.  
„Hát ja, azt gondoltam, hogy Jarvis mindig szemmel tartja majd őket, szóval nem igazán törődtem a pontos utasításokkal,” legyintett Tony bosszúsan fintorogva. „Elvileg sosem kellett volna még a tornyot sem elhagyniuk, de hát na, az élet közbeszólt, és erre egyáltalán nem lehetett számítani. Nem tudom, hogyan képzelhette akárki is, hogy erre nekem számítanom kellett volna.”  
Clint csettintett egyet az ujjaival. „Ide is figyelnél kicsit?” nézett Tony-ra. „Szóval szerinted valami rumli után kutatnak?”  
„Szerintem már találtak is. Majdnem hatvan Roomba tűnt el, Clint. Azoknak pedig, amiket elkaptunk és deaktiváltunk, úgy tűnt, konkrét céljuk volt. Porszívókról beszélünk, de egyet sem láttam, hogy épp, nem is tudom, porszívózott volna.” Tony Clintre emelte éles tekintetét. „Te?”  
„Nem,” ráncolta össze a homlokát Clint. „Mindegyik repült valahová.”  
„Nem takarítanak. Valamilyen konkrét céljuk van, a hive mind felfordulást talált, és most az összes elérhető botot arrafelé küldte. Azért nem végzik a dolgukat, mert amit találtak, sokkal fontosabb a SHIELD-es szőnyegek kiporszívózásánál.” Összetalálkozott a tekintetük. „Találtak valamit. A szellőzőcsövekben. Nem engedelmeskednek Jarvisnak, és nem is takarítanak, azért, mert hatalmas felfordulásra bukkantak.”  
„És neked fogalmad sincs, mi az,” jutott a következtetésre Clint.  
„Nincs. Sem az auditív, sem a vizuális szenzorjaikat nem tudom rendesen bemérni. Ha elég közel kerülsz hozzájuk, talán tudnál nekem segíteni.”  
„Hát ez király,” dünnyögött Clint, miközben beletúrt a hajába. „Ha jól gondolom, elmondtad Fury-nak.”  
„Persze, hogy elmondtam,” válaszolt Tony. „És azt is tudod, hogyan reagált rá.”  
„Hmmm, hadd gondolkozzak,” mondta Clint. Rekedtessé mélyítette a hangját. „Semmi sincs a szellőzőkben, Stark, a SHIELD biztonsági rendszere a legjobb az egész tetves bolygón.”  
„Mintha csak testvérek lennénk,” vigyorgott rá Tony szélesen. „Gondolkodtál már a kecskeszakállon?”  
„Pont amiatt vagy te a gonosz testvér.” Clint felegyenesedett. „És most mit fogsz csinálni? Elmondod Cap-nek?”  
„Gondoltam, jobb lenne először neked szólni, mielőtt beszélek vele. Mert ha megtudja, nem fogsz bemenni, és ezt te is tudod. Nem fogja megengedni, hogy egyedül menj.” Tony jelentőségteljesen rápillantott. „Senki sem ismeri jobban a szellőzőrendszert nálad, talán csak azok, akik felépítették, de ismerve Fury-t, tuti megölette őket, hogy a titok titok is maradhasson. Van egyáltalán értelme az erősítésnek, ha valami balul sül el?”  
„Natasha, simán. Te is, ha bírod a nagyon szűk helyeket–”  
„Egy csili-vili konzervdobozban töltöm a fél életemet, nincs bajom a klausztrofóbiával,” vágott közbe Tony.  
„Akkor ja, te is jó leszel. Cap és Thor esélytelen, hogy beférjenek, azt meg nem igazán támogatnám, hogy Bruce is megpróbálkozzon vele. Annyira szűk, hogy néha még én is bepánikolok tőle egy kicsit. Ha ő kiengedné a Hulkot, tuti nem úsznánk meg komoly strukturális károk nélkül.”  
„Szóval, Natasha és én.”  
„Meg Coulson, de a többi ügynököt nem nagyon ajánlanám,” mondta Clint. „De komolyan, Tony, elsőnek én megyek be. Tudom, mit csinálok, ti meg úgyse nagyon tudtok segíteni.”  
„Ja, rájöttem.” Tony felhúzott szemöldökkel pillantott rá. „Mutatok neked valamit.”  
„Megbeszéltük, hogy a nadrág rajtad fog maradni.”  
„Édes, ez nem férne bele a nadrágomba,” kommentálta Tony, miközben felágaskodott az egyik polchoz. Egy fekete táska feküdt egy óriási doboznyi jegyzettömb és hibajavítók tömkelege mögé rejtve. Tony lehúzta, és leguggolva mellé a földre, felnyitotta a tetejét.  
„Olyan ez az egész, mint egy netes szerepjáték, egy fura tag akar nekem fegyvereket adni egy raktárban,” mondta Clint, de a szívatás dacára mohón guggolt le Tony mellé. Mentálisan már az ’Új StarkCuccok, új StarkCuccok’ táncot járta, de Tony közelében sosem szabadott túl érdeklődőnek mutatkozni, mert a pasi imádta kiakasztani az őt alábecsülőket, és sosem hagyott ki egy alkalmat sem, hogy felvágjon azok előtt, akik nem értékelték a munkáját.  
Szóval gyakorlatilag Tony-t úgy lehetett a legeffektívebben rávenni arra, hogy valami király új cuccot csináljon neki, ha Clint elhitette vele, hogy szerinte képtelen rá. Tony képes lenne félig kinyírni magát, csakhogy neki legyen igaza, hogy aztán Clint képébe dörgölhesse, hogy ismét jóval többre volt képes, mint az emberileg lehetséges lett volna.  
„Ha így folytatod, legközelebb ki is kell fizetned,” vágott vissza Tony. „Vagy értelmetlen küldetéseket kell végrehajtanod, mielőtt megengedem, hogy hozzányúlj az új játékszereidhez.” Kiemelt valamit a táskából, ami olyan volt, mint Natasha egyik csuklópántja. „Vedd fel.”  
Clint felé dobta, aki még a levegőben elkapta. Kíváncsian forgatta a kezeiben. Könnyű volt és hajlékony, de a belső szerkezetét nem tudta hova tenni. Tony türelmetlenül intett egyet a kezével, mire Clint, a szemeit forgatva, felcsúsztatta a jobb karjára.  
Tony kinyújtotta a kezeit, hogy megigazítsa az eszközt. „Itt szorítsd meg,” mondta, megmutatva neki a rejtett mechanizmust. Clint elfordította, és a szerkezet a helyére pattant, elég szorosan a karja körül, hogy ne mozduljon el, de közel sem annyira, hogy az fájdalmas legyen. Olyan volt, mintha elkezdett volna alakot ölteni a keze körül, majdnem olyan vékonyan, mint az alkarvédője, szabadon hagyva a csuklóját a könnyű mozgás érdekében. „Levenni is ugyanígy tudod. Vészhelyzet esetén ezt törd el, úgy szét fog esni az egész, szóval próbálj nem beleakadni vele valamibe,” közölte Tony, ahogy rámutatott egy fogantyúra Clint csuklóján.  
„Az irányító mechanizmus ebben van,” dobott neki Tony egy íjászkesztyűt. „Hasonló a mostanidhoz, sz’al nem kell félned attól, hogy bekavar a tüzelési technikádba.” Megvárta, míg Clint lecserélte rá azt, ami rajta volt, és kipróbálta, mennyire illeszkedik a kezére. „Szorítsd ökölbe a kezedet, és nyomj rá a mutatóujjadra, mintha valami joysticket nyomkodnál.”  
„Mi van?” bámult rá Clint.  
„Csak csináld, nagyokos.” Tony megragadta a jobb karját és vállmagasságba emelte.  
Vállát megrántva, Clint engedelmeskedett, és majdnem kiugrott a bőréből, amikor a csuklópánt megmozdult a keze körül. „Na leszophatsz!” kiáltott fel hátrahőkölve.  
Tony továbbra is szorosan markolta a kezét. „Csábító ajánlat, de nem. Úristen, Barton, ne legyél már ilyen beszari, csak átformált nanotechnológia, nem fog megölni.”  
„Bármi, amit te csinálsz, képes arra, hogy megöljön!” Clint ellazult kicsit, amikor a pánt végre abbahagyta a mozgást, és felemelte a kezét, nagy szemekkel vizslatva a kesztyűt. Valami számszeríjhoz hasonló szerkezet formálódott a csuklójára, Clint pedig a kinyújtott kezét forgatva nézegette azt. „Így próbálsz rávenni mindenkit arra a hülye repulzorlövős kézmozdulatra, amire annyira rá vagy kattanva?”  
„Én sosem fogyok ki lőszerből,” szögezte le Tony. „A kesztyűvel tudod irányítani. Az ujjaid mozgatásával a húzás mértékét és erejét, a hüvelykujjaddal a lőszernyomást állíthatod be, ökölbe szorított kézzel pedig lősz.” Az egyik felső polc felé bökött a fejével. „Próbáld ki.”  
Clint pár pillanatig gyanakodva méregette Tony-t, aztán felemelte a jobb karját, és megmozgatta az ujjait, mielőtt ökölbe szorította a kezét. Vakító energianyaláb hasított keresztül a raktáron, eltalálva egy halom jegyzettömböt. Tökéletes lyukat hagyott maga után, ahogy átszakította a dobozt. „Huh.” Clint vigyorogva eresztette lejjebb a karját.  
Körzött egyet a vállával, majd hirtelen hátrarántotta a kezét, és a próbálkozása több tucat, precízen kilőtt lyukat hagyott maga után az írószeres dobozok között. Pontosan és gyorsan tüzelt, a lövések pedig semmihez sem foghatóak voltak, de a csuklópánt rugalmas mozgásához már kezdett is hozzászokni, mivel nagyon hasonlított az ideg visszarúgásához.  
„Csak kíváncsiságból, le van tesztelve?” kérdezte Clint, miközben becélozva, a bal keze mozgatásával állítgatta a szerkezetet elképesztő sebességgel, aminek mozgásához úgy alkalmazkodtak a kéz- és karizmai, mintha már évek óta használná. Bele is szédült kicsit.  
„Láttad már ezelőtt?”  
„Nem.”  
„Adtam már oda másnak a te cuccodat?”  
„Bebaszott volna.”  
„Akkor itt a válaszod,” rántotta meg a vállát Tony. „Még nem akartam odaadni, de ahová most menni készülsz, ott, hogy is mondjam, elég limitált lesz a célzó tered.” Összeszorította az ajkait. „A természetes mozgásodra alapozva terveztem meg, szóval a használata nem fog sokban eltérni az eddigiektől. Nem lesz nehéz kezelni. Nem egy teljes értékű, megbízható fegyver, de a bajban ki fog segíteni. Nincs benne annyi erő, hogy maradandó sérülést okozzon egy nagyobb célpontnak, amit érezhettél is a visszarúgásból, de egy támadás esetén teljes tűzerővel kábé bárminek nekimehetsz.”  
Clint megmozgatta az ujjait, és az energianyaláb pont a közepén találta el a jegyzettömb halmot. „Minden a célponton múlik,” körzött a vállaival. „Csonton vagy páncélon talán nem hatol át, de egy szemet ki tud ütni.”  
„Imádom, hogy mindenben megtalálod a pozitívumot.” Tony úgy kezdett el kutatni a táskában, mint valami hibbant vadászgörény. „Tessék.”  
Clint egy ismételt joystickos gombnyomással összecsukta az ’íjat’. Kinyújtotta a kezét, Tony pedig beleejtett pár mini CD-lemezt. Átforgatta őket a tenyerében. „Kisegíthetnél.”  
„Hálózati frissítés,” mondta Tony. „Ha sikerül elkapni az egyik Roombát, fordítsd a hátára, mint egy teknőst, és keress valami ehhez hasonlót. Szedd ki és cseréld ki erre. Le fogja őket kapcsolni Jarvisról és a Roomba hive mindról, viszont elég intelligenssé teszi majd őket, hogy engedelmeskedjenek a szóbeli parancsoknak. Igazi AI-jal felszerelt Roombák lesznek.”  
„Dummy-ról vagy Jarvisról beszélünk most?”  
„Valahol a kettő között.” Tony szúrósan rápillantott, amikor Clint felnyögött. „Ide figyelj, nyílméreg béka, értem én, hogy engem nézve könnyűnek tűnik a dolog, de azt ugye te is tudod, hogy felépíteni egy valódi, működő mesterséges intelligenciát elképesztően nehéz? Amire csak kábé, fél tucat ember képes az egész világon? És egyikük sem tudja annyira jól, olyan gyorsan és menőn megcsinálni, mint én, szóval kussolj el, mielőtt odaadom a cuccodat a legközelebbi nyári tábornak.”  
„Nem reagáltad túl egy kicsit?” vigyorgott rá Clint.  
„Mostantól az lesz az életcélom, hogy tönkretegyelek, ugye tudod?”  
„Akarsz még mást is, Q, vagy várhat addig az eligazítás többi része, amíg elcsábítom a Bond-lányt?”  
„Ezt elmondom Natashának,” nézett rá Tony. „Szóljak Cap-nek, vagy ne?”  
„Várj meg engem.”  
„Coulson?”  
Clint gyomra összerándult. „Majd én intézem,” mondta. „A szellőző egyik legjobb hozzáférési pontja pont Coulson irodájában van. Cuccom is van ott elrejtve. Miközben összeszedem, beavathatom őt is.” BeavathatNÁ, de nem FOGJA. Nem kicsit meg fog érte fizetni később, de most nem volt szüksége rá, hogy Coulson fel-alá járkáljon miatta az irodájában.  
„Okés,” mondta Tony, de már máshol járt az esze. Lecsukta a táska tetejét, és átvetette a vállán. „Meg kell tudnom, mit találtak. Amint látsz valamit, szólj.”  
„Ha megtudok valamit, arról te is tudni fogsz,” bólintott Clint. „Kösz, Tony.”  
„Légy óvatos, nem akarok magyarázkodni a csapatnak, ha megsérülsz,” közölte Tony, miközben kinyitotta a folyosóra vezető ajtót.  
És majdnem belerohant Amerika Kapitányba.  
Steve meglepetten pislogott egyet Tony-ra, majd Clintre a háta mögött, aki rávigyorgott és integetett egyet válaszul. A szeme aztán tovább siklott a mögöttük lévő kissé szétzilált raktárhelyiségre. Az arca megrándult egy pillanatra, majd szólásra nyitotta a száját. Aztán becsukta, és egy összezavart, talán kissé csalódott kifejezés ült ki az arcára.  
„Szia, Steve!” szólalt meg Clint, miközben hátba veregette Tony-t. „Kösz, haver, király volt,” címezte Tony-nak, aki csak tátott szájjal nézett utána, ahogy Clint elsétált mellettük, mert az ostoba kölcsönös rajongásuk egyszerűen nevetséges volt. Látott már barátságokat sínylődni a viszonzatlan szerelem miatt, de sosem találkozott még két olyan emberrel, akik egymás iránt éreztek viszonzatlan szerelmet. Az igazat megvallva, amíg be nem költöztek a Bosszúállók Tornyába, azt mondta volna, hogy ilyen egyszerűen nincs; hogy nem létezik az, hogy két ember ENNYIRE vak legyen.  
Tony Stark és Steve Rogers mindig képesek voltak derültséget és meglepetést okozni. És a saját érzelmi stabilitása miatt is jobban érezte magát tőlük, mert, úristen. Ekkora két gyökeret.  
Tony ezért még persze ki fogja nyírni, de hé, ha végre abbahagynák egymás kerülgetését, és bármelyikük valaha is megtenné az első lépést, Clint tutira Steve-re fogadna. A pasi tudta, mikor éri meg kockáztatni.  
Most azonban helyre kell tennie pár Roombát. Kihúzva magát, magabiztosan indult el Coulson irodája felé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Majdnem egy év után hoztam ezt nektek. Egy. Év. Leég az arcomról a bőr szégyenemben. Nem fogok mentegetőzni ezzel meg azzal, lusta dög voltam, pont. Viszont az utolsó két fejezetet már semmi perc alatt befejeztem, annyira belejöttem megint és nagyon hiányzott, szóval remélem, a következő nagy ficet hamarabb tudom hozni. Vagy nem. Mivel 78 ezer szavas. Jézusom..._  
>  Majd egyszer (vagy apránként egy-egy nagy fic között) hozni fogom a casefile-okat is, azokat a kis gyöngyszemeket, amiken keresztül betekintést nyerhetünk Phil Coulson szenvedéseibe eme átkozott idióták mellett.  
> Oh, és ha már Phil... Nagyon nehéz volt átültetni a Clinttel való kapcsolatát magyarba, ugyanis a kiképző/ügynökként eltöltött évek alatt számukra teljesen természetessé vált, hogy 'uram'-nak és 'ügynök'-nek hívják egymást, nem csupán viccelődés a részükről, viszont tegeződés mellett elég furán jön ki a dolog. De a magázódás talán még furcsább lett volna a kapcsolatuk miatt, szóval azt hanyagoltam az elejétől fogva. Ha lenne valami ötletetek, hogyan tehetném magyarosabbá ÚGY, hogy az írónő egyedi stílusa is megmarad, vágjátok hozzám, amitek van. Ez nagyon zavar.  
> Természetesen megjegyzéseket, észrevételeket, kritikákat, mint mindig, most is szívesen fogadok.)


	2. Második fejezet

„Ez nem az, aminek látszik,” mondta Tony.  
„Semmi különöset nem láttam,” reagált Steve egy kedves mosollyal. Kissé erőltetetten ült az ajkain. „Uh, meg akartam már kérdezni, hogy van-e valami fejlemény az elszökött Roombákkal kapcsolatban?” váltott hirtelen témát, kerülve Tony tekintetét, akinek ettől rögtön görcsbe rándult gyomra.  
Átvette a táskát a másik kezébe. „Én nem– Mármint, mi csak–” Elhallgatott. Baszki. Baszki, baszki, baszki, mégis mit mondhatna, mit csináltak? Egy irodaszerraktárban? A SHIELD-nél? Nem volt kicsit bizarr vagy szabályellenes, hogy, ugh, ő meg CLINT? Alapjáraton furcsa elgondolás az egész, hiszen egyikük sem lenne képes befogni annyi időre, hogy egyáltalán hozzákezdjenek valami szexnek számító dologhoz. Az egész kapcsolatuk csak az egymással való rikoltozásból állna. Nem valami csábító.  
Amúgy meg, nem. Úristen, ne.  
„Hoztam neki egy új kütyüt,” mondta Tony, mert helló! Az igazság! Az csak beválik, nem?  
Steve összeráncolta a homlokát. „Hoztál neki egy új kütyüt. Amit odaadtál neki… Egy raktárban?” kérdezte végül, majd megrántotta a vállát, mert Steve már csak ilyen volt, mindig hajlandó volt megbízni a csapattársaiban, akár megérdemelték, akár nem. „Mi volt az?”  
„Uh, egy mini-íj, legalábbis hívhatjuk annak, olyan mint–” Tony gesztikulált az egyik kezével. „Mint egy csuklópánt.” Azta. Minden, amit kiejt száján, hazugságnak hangzik. Nem ártana még ezen dolgoznia, de perpillanat a pánik annyira sakkban tartotta, hogy nem igazán tudott koncentrálni.  
„Szóval egy íj.”  
„Nagyjából, nem teljesen.”  
„Szóval nem egy íj?” kérdezte Steve összezavarodva.  
„De. Egy fajtája.”  
Steve pedig egyértelműen nem próbált tovább értelmet nyerni a beszélgetésnek ebből a részéből, ami, hál’istennek, azt jelentette, hogy Tony-nak sem kellett tovább szenvednie. „Miért egy raktárban adnál oda neki egy fegyvert? Ha kimennétek a pályára, le is tesztelhetné.” Steve összeszorította az ajkait. „Azt hittem, ezt már megbeszéltük, Tony, a fegyverteszteléseket szigorúan meg kéne figyelni.”  
„Nem gond, alaposan le lett tesztelve, mielőtt odaadtam neki. Már nem volt idő kivinni a pályára.”  
„Miért nem?”  
Tony már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy válaszoljon, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy Steve-nek nem kéne megtudnia, hogy Clint épp most készül megküzdeni a SHIELD szellőzőrendszerének mélyén rejtőzködő ismeretlen szörnnyel. Egyedül. Kipróbálatlan felszereléssel a kezében, mert, ja, erről tényleg szemtelenül hazudott. Arról megbizonyosodott, hogy ne robbanjon fel, mielőtt odaadta Clintnek, de nagyjából ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amire biztosítékot tudott vállalni; hogy Clint erősítés nélkül, egy többé-kevésbé megbízható felszereléssel fog felderíteni egy ismeretlen szituációt. Amiről sem a csapat vezetője, sem a felügyelője nem tudott semmit.  
Utólag belegondolva, Tony eddigi leghülyébb ötlete volt megígérni Clintnek, hogy feltartja a többieket.  
Míg a csend tovább húzódott közöttük, Steve arca merevvé vált. „Ne aggódj, Tony,” mosolygott rá összeszorított ajkakkal, ami egyértelművé tette, mennyire erőltetette. Mert azt hitte, hogy Tony hazudott. Tony meg csak bámult rá, próbálta felfogni, hogy történhetett az, hogy az igazságot mondta, mégis valahogy annyira szarul csinálta, hogy Steve azt hitte, még mindig hazudik. Steve megköszörülte a torkát. „Örülök neked. Tényleg.”  
„Ne–” Tony elfintorodott, amikor a hangja veszélyesen magas oktávokba emelkedett. „Ne ÖRÜLJ nekem, úristen, ez nem lehet igaz.”  
„Mégis mit vártál, hogy neked esek majd, amiért–” Steve az ajtó felé intett a kezével. „Akármit is csináltatok a raktárban? Munkaidőben?” És már vörös is volt az arca, állkapcsa pedig merev. „Talán én vagyok a csapat vezetője, de ezt Coulsonra hagyom.” Összeszorította az ajkait. „Ha nektek ez megfelel, akkor–” Az ujjai megrándultak az oldalánál. „Nekem is megfelel.”  
„De nem–”  
„Nem gond,” vágott közbe Steve, majd megfordult és hosszú, erőteljes léptekkel indult el. „Tényleg. Örülök neked.”  
„Steve–”  
„Clint? Komolyan, Clint?” Steve olyan hirtelen fordult hátra, hogy Tony a mellkasába ütközött. „Tony, komolyan–” Beletúrt a hajába. „Clint?”  
„Mi bajod van Clinttel?” kérdezett vissza Tony, és a hangja kicsit védelmezően csengett, mert Steve rászegeződő tekintetében tisztán látni lehetett az egyet nem értést és a csalódottságot. Mintha Tony rossz döntéseket hozott volna, ami végül is igaz volt, mindig igaz volt, de akkor is, mi a franc?  
„Semmi baj sincs–” Steve fogai hallhatóan koccantak össze. „Semmi baj sincs Clinttel, te is tudod, hogy semmi baj nincs Clinttel. Azzal van baj, hogy te vagy Clinttel.”  
„Mondhatnám, hogy pont rosszkor csöppentem bele ebbe a beszélgetésbe, de kétlem, hogy a többi része kellemesebb lett volna,” szólalt meg Bruce, meglepve mindkettejüket. Egy Roombákkal teli bevásárlókocsit tolt maga előtt, Thorral a nyomában, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel tanulmányozta Tony-t és Steve-et. „Minden rendben van?”  
„Igen,” válaszolt azonnal Steve. „Találtunk már–”  
„Hogy érted azt, hogy azzal van baj, hogy Clinttel vagyok?” szakította félbe Tony idegesen. „Miért, szerinted nem vagyok elég jó neki?”  
„Egyáltalán nem erre értettem, istenem, Tony, lépjünk már túl ezen!” csattant fel a másik.  
Bruce megemelt szemöldökkel nézett rájuk. „Oké, valaki igazán elmagyarázhatná, mi folyik itt,” mondta nyugodt és lágy hangon. „Csak lépjünk hátrébb egy kicsit és–”  
„Nem, nem tudok túllépni rajta.” Tony annyira rohadtul összezavarodott és frusztrált volt, hogy ordítani tudott volna. „Mert őszintén azt hittem, hogy ÖRÜLNI fogsz neki, ha végre olyan valakivel bújnék ágyba, aki tényleg kedvel, engem, nem pedig a pozíciómat, a pénzemet vagy a páncélt, hanem le tudna velem ülni a nappaliba borzalmas filmeket nézni, pizzázni egy queensi kajáldában, rám szólna, hogy egyek, aludjak, vagy hogy a páncél frissítése és az igazgatósági ülések mellett is van élet, vagy, nem tudom, mi lenne abban olyan rossz, hogyha összejönnék a barátommal?" kérdezte, mert igen, pontosan ezt akarta, de sohasem fogja megkapni, mert azon kívül, hogy egy félőrült pillanatában bemászna Steve ágyába, nem fog csinálni semmit, mert ha Steve elutasítja, nem tudja, hogyan élné túl a barátsága elvesztését, szóval nem, nem fog tenni semmit sem.  
Soha.  
Steve gyengéd mosollyal az ajkain pillantott rá. „Igazad van,” mondta, és a vállára tette a kezét.  
Tony pislogott egyet. „Tényleg?”  
„Igen. Igazad van. Megérdemled ezt.” Steve mosolya ezúttal egy igazi, kedvességgel és megértéssel teli mosoly volt. Közelebb jött hozzá és átölelte Tony-t, aki még mindig nem igazán fogta fel, mi is történik. „Nagyon örülök neked. Tényleg.”  
„Oké,” válaszolt Tony, mert mmmmm, a Steve-ölelésnél nem volt jobb a világon. Annyira rátámaszkodott Steve-re, hogy amikor a férfi elhúzódott tőle, majdnem orra esett. Nagy nehezen összeszedte magát.  
„Mennem kell… megregulázni a Roombákat,” pillantott rá Steve. „Majd beszélünk.”  
„Oké,” ismételte Tony Steve egyre távolodó hátára mosolyogva.  
„Stark?” hangzott fel Bruce hangja.  
Úristen, Bruce és Thor még mindig ott voltak, mi a franc, hogy tudta ezt elfelejteni? „Mi van?” rivallt rá Tony egyből védekezésképp.  
„Most elhitetted Steve-vel, hogy TÉNYLEG Clint Bartonnal vagy együtt?”  
„Dehogyis!” Tony megtorpant, ahogy visszajátszotta magában a beszélgetést. „BASZKI. Talán. Nem tudom. Igen. Szerintem igen, nem vagyok normális, mi a franc bajom van, miért csináltam ezt?” Kezeibe temette az arcát. „Úr egy isten!” Megfordult és a falba verte a fejét.  
Bruce sóhajtva pakolta a Roombát a kocsijába. „Stark, istenemre esküszöm, hogy olyan az életed, mint egy rész a Three’s Company-ből.”  
„Ezt most azonnal visszaszívod,” mondta Tony. „Sok sértést elengedek a fülem mellett, de azt egyáltalán nem fogom eltűrni, hogy ahhoz a nonszenszhez hasonlíts, mi az isten, honnan szedted ezt a hülyeséget?”  
„Nem téved!” jelentette ki Thor rábámulva. „Sok tanulság rejtőzik Jack és két bájos hölgybarátjának kalandjaiban!”  
„Nem. NEM, Thor.” Mert már a gondolat is, hogy Thor látta, és valószínűleg évezte is, az amerikai popkultúra által valaha gyártott egyik legborzasztóbb dolgot, elég volt, hogy ismét a falhoz üsse a fejét. Vitte tovább a lendület, de ezen már az sem segített.  
Bruce megrázta a fejét, egyaránt megértéssel és aggodalommal a szemeiben. „Hogy tudod mindig így bajba keverni magadat? Egyáltalán nem tudsz uralkodni a szád felett? Fogalmad sincs, mikor kell hallgatni?”  
„Fogd be,” morogta Tony. Homloka megint a falnak ütődött. És megint. „Nem segítesz.”  
„Tony barátom, hagyd abba,” szólalt meg Thor aggódó hangon. „Akármilyen sötét is legyen a nap, kárt okozni magadban nem megoldás.”  
„Figyu, haver, ez semmi, mert hadd mondjam el, okoztam már magamban nagyobb kárt, és még fogok is, ez pedig csupán a bosszúságom erőtlen levezetése azzal, hogy megpróbálom.” Homloka a falhoz ütődött. „Ledönteni.” Puff. „A falat.” PUFF. „A fejemmel.” Puff, puff, puff.  
Thor sóhajtva Tony homloka és a fal közé csúsztatta a tenyerét.  
„Ez sem fogja sokáig feltartani,” nézett rá Bruce.  
„Így igaz, mégis hatásosabb, mint engedni, hogy hatalmas elméjének vagy az ártatlan falnak ártson,” válaszolt Thor.  
„Lehet, jobb lenne, ha összeraknánk neki egy gumiszobát valahol,” ötletelt Bruce.  
„Kurvára utállak benneteket,” mondta Tony, homlokát Thor óriási kezében pihentetve.  
„Megértelek, Vas Embere,” paskolta meg a fejét az asgardi. „Jöjj. Vár rád egy ínycsiklandozó sütemény és a kedvenc italod. Minden rendben lesz.”  
„Nem akarok Clinttel járni,” morogta Tony, ahogy Thor a vállánál fogva kezdte el végigvezetni a folyosón. „Bunkó, lopja a cuccaimat, kiröhögi a robotjaimat, és néha anélkül leugrik épületek tetejéről, hogy szólna róla, aztán nekem lesz szívrohamom és hallgathatom, ahogy Steve ordít rám, meg Coulson, meg Natasha, és csak azt látom, hogy a Clinttel való kapcsolat csak még több ordítozást eredményezne.” Elhallgatott. „Nem akarok Clinttel járni.”  
„Tony,” szólalt meg Bruce, hangja lágy és kedves, sötét szemei pedig együtt érzőek voltak. Megvárta, amíg Tony felé fordul, aztán elmosolyodott. „Nem jársz Clinttel.”  
„Ó baszd meg, hál’istennek,” mondta Tony megnyugodva.  
„Oooooooké,” nézett rá Bruce. „Thor, vele maradnál addig, amíg én előkerítem Steve-et?”  
„Hogyne,” bólintott Thor, ahogy Tony vállaira tette a kezeit. „Jöjj, barátom, hadd beszéljük át a szív ügyeit egy meleg csokoládés ital és rengeteg habos krém társaságában.”  
„Jól hangzik,” válaszolt Tony, és mennyire szánalmas volt már az élete, hogy igen, ez tényleg jól hangzott.  


*

Natasha ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy beleállítsa a sarkát a Roomba fém házába. Ezt a példányt különösen nehéz volt elfogni. Egyszerre akarta meggyilkolni és megjutalmazni a ravaszságáért. Perpillanat a gyilkolás állt nyerésre, de a Roomba már ki volt kapcsolva, és valami miatt nem érezte fairnek, hogy akkor szedje darabokra, amikor a robot nem tudott volna védekezni. Felkapta a Roombát, majd elindult a folyosón, vissza a SHIELD kutatási részlege felé.  
Talán beszélhetne Starkkal, hogy tartsák meg ezt az egyet edzőtársnak. Ha fel is tudná szerelni fegyverekkel…  
Gondolataiba mélyedve sétált, így csak a beszélgetés végét kapta el a két, mellette elsétáló ügynök között. Amint meghallotta a ’Barton’ szót, azonnal utánuk fordult. „Miről van szó?”  
Az ügynökök megtorpantak, Natasha pedig feléjük sétált. „Miről van szó?” ismételte meg, amikor egyikük sem sietett a válaszadással.  
A magasabb és idősebbik csak a száját tátotta, szemei pedig óriásiak voltak hófehér, rémült arcán. Natasha kontrollálta magát, és nem forgatta meg a szemeit vagy kiáltott rá az ügynökre. A másik felé fordította tekintetét, aki csak összezavarodottnak tűnt, nem pedig halálra rémültnek; Natasha rámosolygott.  
Junior ügynökök. Mindig jó velük szórakozni, mert lényegtelen, hányszor lett nekik elmondva, hogyan működnek a dolgok, sosem hitték el.  
„Miről van szó?” kérdezte harmadjára is, ahogy a fiatal ügynök felé hajolt. A srác pislogott egyet, és pupillái annyira ki voltak tágulva, száját pedig úgy tátotta, mintha fejbe verték volna. Ami, ha Natasha öntelt akart lenni, nem volt meglepő reakció az ő jelenlétében.  
„Uh, tessék?” pislogott rá az ügynök.  
A SHIELD egyre alacsonyabbra teszi a mércét. Natashának erről beszélnie kell majd Coulsonnal, mert, de tényleg, egyáltalán nem akart egy olyan küldetésen részt venni, ahol ez a barom szolgálna erősítésként.  
„Az előbb mondott valamit,” válaszolt Natasha, de bosszúságát csak megrebbenő szempilláiban mutatta ki. „Clint Bartonnal kapcsolatban? Mi volt az?”  
„Semmi,” bökte ki az idősebbik ügynök, és megragadta társa karját, próbálva magával húzni. „Elnézést, asszonyom, de nem beszéltünk semmiről sem, tényleg.” Megrántotta a másik karját, de az még csak meg sem moccant.  
„Azt mondtam, hogy Amerika Kapitány rajtakapta Bartont és Starkot meztelenül az egyik emeleti irodaszerraktárban,” mondta az ügynök, miközben Natashára mosolygott.  
Natasha pislogott egyet, meglepődése kizárólag megrezzenő szempilláin volt észrevehető. Elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, megpróbálva valahogyan értelmet nyerni az egészből, de nem járt sikerrel. Megrándultak az ajkai. Egy alig hallható hang hagyta el a száját, amit könnyen össze lehetett volna téveszteni egy sóhajjal.  
Igazából nevetés volt.  
„Igazán,” mondta végül. „Steve rajtakapta Tony-t és Clintet egy raktárban. Meztelenül.” A junior ügynök bólintott, és a feje olyan erővel csapódott előre és hátra, hogy kész csoda volt, hogy a nyakán maradt. „És Clint még lélegzik?” Natasha végiggondolta a helyzet, majd megemelte a szemöldökét. „Bár, a tény, hogy Stark még mindig él, talán még meglepőbb.”  
„Micsoda?” kérdezte az ügynök teljesen összezavarodva.  
Natasha legyintett egyet. „Lényegtelen. Mikor történt ez?”  
„Uh, ma?”  
Megrázta a fejét. „Hát persze. Köszönöm.” Finoman megpaskolta az ügynök arcát, mielőtt a mellkasához nyomta a Roombát. „Légy oly kedves és vidd ezt le nekem a kutatási osztályra, jó?” Egy gyengéd mosollyal aztán fogta magát, és elindult a folyosón.  
Félúton Coulson irodája felé Steve majdnem belerohant. Natasha könnyedén kikerülte, reflexből slisszolt el Steve teste mellett. Annak ellenére, hogy nem ment neki, Steve azonnal megtorpant és bocsánatot kért. Natasha csak legyintett egyet. „Semmi baj,” mondta egy barátságos mosollyal az ajkain. „Megint előkerült Stark egyik játékszere?”  
Steve arca megrándult.  
Natasha összeszűkült szemekkel vizslatta. „Steve,” szólalt meg gyengéd hangon. „Hallottál valamit a junior ügynökök pletykájából?”  
„Máris pletykálnak?” kérdezte Steve, és a hangja vészesen megemelkedett az öt szótag alatt. „Hogy lehetséges ez? Rajtam kívül nem volt ott más, amikor–” Hirtelen hallgatott el, Natasha pedig csak bámult rá megemelt szemöldökeivel.  
Roppant érdekes.  
„Steve!”  
Mindketten meglepetten pillantottak hátra a feléjük kocogó Bruce-ra. Gyengéden Natashára mosolygott. „Hogy halad a vadászat?” kérdezte.  
„Elkaptam még hármat. Nagyon ravaszak. Valószínűleg a programozójuk keze van a dologban,” válaszolt Natasha. Összefonta a karjait. „Ha már itt tartunk, most hallottam, hogy a junior ügynökök róla és Bartonról beszélnek? Meg valami raktárról?”  
„Na igen,” mondta Bruce, ahogy Steve megfordult és elsétált. „Stark egy idióta,” sóhajtott.  
„Igaz. Ahogy Barton is.”  
„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valamilyen szinten csak Steve-et szívatja, ami nem szép tőle, vágd nyakon, kérlek, ha legközelebb látod.”  
„Nagyon szívesen,” mondta Natasha. „Megpróbálod–” Steve irányába bökött a fejével.  
„Megyek és beszélek vele,” válaszolt Bruce előregörnyedt vállakkal. „Thor addig lefoglalja Starkot az étkezőben.”  
„A többit majd én intézem,” sóhajtott egyet Natasha.  
„Milyen többit?”  
„Mindegy.” Steve után intett a kezével. „Jobb, ha sietsz, mielőtt még egy idióta bébiügynök előad neki egy új verziót Fury irodájában való oboázásról, vagy egy édeshármasról, vagy egy édeshármasról Fury irodájában Fury-val.”  
„Édes istenem.” Bruce gyors léptekkel indult el a folyosón.  
„Egy tucat tinédzserrel vagyok egy csapatban,” kommentálta Natasha hangosan. „Hogy történhetett ez?” Megrázva a fejét, elindult a többi megoldásra váró probléma irányába.  
Natasha alig hallhatóan kopogtatott az ajtón, majd anélkül beslisszolt, hogy megvárta volna az invitációt. Az asztala mögött ülő Coulson reakciója csak egy megemelt szemöldök volt. „Igen, Romanoff?” kérdezte. „Nem érne rá máskor? Csak egy perce jöttem be és vár rám körülbelül egy hétnyi papírmunka.”  
Nem vett tudomást Coulson nyilvánvaló szándékáról, hogy elküldje. Kecsesen elhelyezkedett a kanapén, és kényelmesen hátradőlt. „Szóval,” mondta lejjebb csukódó szemhéjakkal. „Clint és Tony.”  
„Remélem, nagyon boldogok lesznek együtt,” mondta Coulson, miközben az előtte fekvő nyomtatványra firkantott valamit.  
Natasha összeszűkült szemekkel nézett rá. „Ó, Coulson.”  
„Natasha?” jött a válasz felhúzott szemöldökök kíséretében.  
„Csak nem hiszed el, hogy–” Nem sikerült teljesen visszafojtania a nevetést. „Clint. És Tony. Ne.”  
„Mindketten kedves fiatalemberek,” mondta Coulson pókerarccal. „Aranyos pár. Valamelyik nap áthívhatnánk őket vacsorára.”  
Natasha egy ásítással álcázta mosolyát. „Csak azért, mert mindenki más vak a SHIELD-nél és a Stark Torony berkein belül, engem ne vegyél közéjük. Nagyon is jól tudom, hogy gyakran kötsz ki az érintett ágyában, Coulson ügynök.”  
„Először is, már nem vagyok a kiképzője,” reagált a férfi egy félmosollyal. „Másodszor, ne nevezd még egyszer ’érintettnek’, harmadjára pedig, tudtommal ez egyáltalán nem tartozik rád.”  
„Ne próbálj palira venni,” nézett végig rajta Natasha, mit sem zavartatva magát. „Ott voltam, amikor ez az egész elkezdődött köztetek.”  
„Nem, nem igazán.”  
„Rendben van,” legyintett egyet a másik irányába. „Ott voltam, amikor átcsapott romantikus kapcsolatba,”  
„Ez az állítás sem helyes.”  
Natasha elvigyorodott. „Nos, ott voltam, amikor bedrogoztad, elraboltad, és odabilincselted egy irodai székhez, ez hogy tetszik?”  
„Hát, amikor így fogalmazol,” kezdte Coulson enyhén elmosolyodva. „az kissé morbid fénybe helyezi a dolgokat.” Kivett egy mappát a fiókjából. „Mellesleg nem voltál ott. Épp a menekülő autót figyelted.”  
„Akkor is; olyan a kapcsolatotok, mint egy nyolcvanas évekbeli szappanopera. Ne érts félre, Coulson, csak megleptél, nem gondoltam volna rólad, hogy ilyenekre is képes vagy.” Könnyed mozdulatokkal felállt a helyéről, majd kihúzta a papírköteget a férfi keze alól. Elhelyezkedett az asztal szélén. „Nem fog megcsalni, Coulson.”  
Az ügynök a küldetésekről jól ismert ’hiányosak az értesüléseid és az agysejtjeid is’ pillantásával meredt rá. „Persze, hogy nem fog.”  
„Jó. Csakhogy tisztán lássunk. Kissé nyugtalanító volt rájönni, hogy tényleg bent volt Starkkal egy raktárban, mert, hát, erre aztán igazán nem számítottam.”  
Coulson tolla hangosan csattant az asztal tetején. „Igazán. Tényleg bent voltak a raktárban? Ez nem csak valami idióta SHIELD-es szóbeszéd, amit Clint indított el, hogy engem, Starkot vagy Rogerst idegesítse?”  
Natasha pislogott egyet. „Steve megerősítette, hogy beléjük botlott, amikor kijöttek az ajtón.”  
„Igazán.” Coulson felállt. „Menjünk.”  
Natasha lecsusszant az asztalról és a férfi után eredt. „Coulson?”  
„Miért rejtőzne Clint egy raktárba Tony-val?” kérdezte, miközben az ajtóhoz sétálva megigazította öltönyét. „Csak néhány dolog válaszolja meg ezt a kérdést, és egyikük sem tetszik, ugyanis a Stark-Barton csapat csakis szenvedést hoz az életembe, és újabbnál újabb, egyre komplikáltabb papírmunkát.”  
„És mégis együtt vagy a szóban forgó csapat felével, rólad ez mit mond el?” slisszolt Natasha a folyosóra, hogy Coulson bezárhassa mögötte az ajtót.  
„Hogy klinikai eset vagyok, viszont te jöttél össze vele először.”  
„Igen, és szakítottam is vele.”  
„Hallottam hírét. Hányszor is pontosan?”  
„Ki tudta már számon tartani? Mindig adott valami indokot, hogy visszavegyem,” magyarázta kissé mélyebb hangon. „Egy valami rendkívül meggyőző volt, amiért mindig engedtem neki. Most tehetnék egy nagyon szemérmetlen megjegyzést az állóképességére és a bizonyos területeken mutatott tehetségére vonatkozóan, de valahogy nem nézem ki belőled, hogy élveznéd az ilyesfajta beszélgetést.”  
„Azt fogom feltételezni, hogy ’állóképesség’ és ’tehetség’ alatt a mesterlövészi adottságaira asszociáltál,” kommentálta Coulson. „Nem fogok erről veled beszélgetni.”  
„És még azt gondoltam, hogy te minden elérhető információról tudomást akarsz majd szerezni. Meghökkentő,” jelent meg egy könnyed vigyor Natasha arcán. „Rendben van. Amikor készen állsz egy csajos beszélgetésre, csak szólj.”  
„Értékelem a figyelmességedet, Natasha. Bejegyezlek soha napján kiskeddre. Megfelel? Rá fogsz érni?” Coulson felemelt szemöldökkel pillantott rá. „Én egész biztosan.”  
És Natasha nem kezdett el kuncogni, az teljességgel elfogadhatatlan lenne.  


*

Clint nem lepődött meg, amikor pityegni kezdett a fülhallgatója. Az már kicsit meglepte, hogy ilyen gyorsan történt, de elég szépen otthagyta Tony-t a raktárnál, a tag pedig összehúzta magát, mint nejlonzsák a tűz fölött, akárhányszor Steve egyet nem értéssel a szemeiben nézett rá.  
Ha egyszer sikerülne rávenni Steve-et, hogy gonosz dolgokra használja az erejét, a pasi jóformán az egész világot uralhatná. Na nem mintha Clint annyira akarná, hogy egy barátja áttérjen a gonosztevők oldalára, csak utálta az elvesztegetett potenciált.  
„Leesett már neked, hogyha Steve egyszer istenigazából belevágna, rendkívüli gonosztevő lehetne belőle?” monda Clint a rádióba, nem vesztegetve az időt kérdésekkel. Pontosan tudta, ki van a másik végén.  
„Már kigondoltunk egy vészhelyzeti tervet erre az eshetőségre,” válaszolt Coulson egy pillanat hezitálás nélkül.  
A háttérben Steve szólalt meg, „Állj, mi van?”  
„Jaj, hagyjuk már.” Stark hangja igazán megbántottnak hangzott. „Ha valaki közülünk felveszi a fekete hacukát és a világuraló attitűdöt, az én leszek, ne is áltassuk magunkat.”  
„Minden aktív SHIELD ügynök kapott egy tájékoztatót az esetleges intézkedésekről, ha egyszer ördögi terveid támadnának, Stark. Az alapkiképzés része.”  
Pár pillanat csend. „Mi van?” kérdezte Tony.  
„Nekem is van egy,” jelentette be Bruce. „Megmutassam?”  
„Ha megmutatod neki, akkor felesleges volt az egész,” emlékeztette Natasha. „Pedig nagyon jó kis terv, nagyon tetszik, nem akarom, hogy egy új terv kiagyalásával szenvedjenek.”  
„Igen, mutasd meg,” mondta Tony. „Thor, te is kaptál egyet?”  
„Természetesen. A tervük igen helytálló. Úgy gondolom, könnyedséggel megfékeznénk, mielőtt még magadban vagy bárki másban kárt tehetnél. Persze, az anyagi károk hatalmasak lennének, de ez nem is lehetne másképp.”  
„Mi a franc? Dehogy tudnátok engem hamar megfékezni. Kapjátok be, ravasz vagyok és zseniális.”  
„Én nem kaptam,” szólalt meg Steve, és tapintani lehetett a meg nem lepődöttséget.  
„Nem valami jó ötlet beavatni a csalit is–” kezdett bele Clint, Coulson pedig könyörtelen hatékonysággal szakította félbe.  
„Barton, nem szeretnéd elmondani, miért tartottad elfogadhatónak, hogy anélkül mássz be a szellőzőrendszerbe, hogy engem vagy Rogers kapitányt értesítettél volna az újonnan felmerült információkról?”  
„Jó sokáig feltartottad őket, Stark,” mondta Clint, miközben folyamatosan előre haladt. A sötétségen könnyedén vágott át a nála levő fényforrás, ami nagy szélességben, messze bevilágította a teret. A lámpatest és a hosszan tartó akkumulátor mellett egy kamerával is fel volt szerelve, későbbi analizálás céljából. Évek tapasztalatával a birtokában igazította meg a felszerelését, hogy a szűk környezetben is működőképes és kényelmes legyen. „Te nem vettél részt a kínzástűrő alaptréningen?”  
„Pont az ilyen dolgok miatt választják az emberek a gonosztevő-életmódot.”  
„Inkább kockáztatunk. Igazából Stark pont azt tette, amit tennie kellett,” mondta Coulson, és érződött a hangján, mennyire feszült volt. „Értesítette Fury-t, ő pedig az ügyben érintett ügynököt is. Egyetértek-e a döntésével, miszerint a kérdéses gyengeelméjű ügynök saját felelősségére hozzon döntéseket az egészségét és biztonságát illetően? Nem mondhatni.”  
„Tudom, mit csinálok, mindenki más pedig csak hátráltatna itt,” mondta Clint. Belekapaszkodott egy keresztrúdba, és akrobatikus kiképzésének köszönhetően könnyen lendült át egy kapcsolódási ponton, majd hátát ívbe hajlítva ismét guggoló pozícióban ért földet. „Csak azért, mert szükségét érezted, hogy te legyél az egészségügyi konzultánsom, nem jelenti azt, hogy irracionális döntéseket hozok az egészségemmel kapcsolatban.”  
„Páros törött lábbal sétált ki a SHIELD orvosi részlegéből,” magyarázta Natasha a többieknek.  
„Csak hajszálrepedések voltak, ne túlozz,” sóhajtott fel Clint.  
„Nem, hajszálrepedések a koponyádon voltak,” javította ki Coulson. „Így azért lényesebben könnyebb volt elrendelni a hivatalos alkalmatlansági végzést.”  
„Még mindig nem értem, hogy voltál képes hatóság elé vinni az ügyet.”  
„Nem értem, mi tartott neki ennyi ideig,” kommentálta Natasha.  
„Csak itt maradok a szellőzőben, oké? Én leszek a SHIELD-es Operaház fantomja.”  
„Van már valami hír az eltűnt pokoli hoki korongokról?” kérdezte Tony olyan hangsúllyal, mintha már nem sokáig bírnák az idegei. Valószínűleg nem is fogják. Hosszú hét volt.  
„Még nem. Túl intelligensek lettek a kis rohadékok.” Hallott valami hangot, a halk berregés végighaladt a fém csőszerkezeten, Clint pedig a forrás irányába fordult. „Lehet, kapás van.” Ahogy előremászott, Tony-nak címezte, „Stark? Már kellett volna találkoznom párral, ugye?”  
„Ebben reménykedtem.”  
„Hol vannak?” kérdezte Barton. „Miért nem tudják őket bemérni a SHIELD szenzorjai? Egyiküket sem?”  
„Egyik lehetséges válasz sem tetszik, szóval nem fogok nekik hangot adni,” jött a válasz.  
„Hát ez kurvára megnyugtató.” Ahogy befordult az egyik kanyarba, Clint majdnem telibe kapott egy Roombát. Ösztönös mozdulatokkal rántotta oldalra a testét, csupán milliméterre elkerülve a feje mellett elsuhanó robotot. Clint káromkodva-morgolódva kezdett el utána kúszni, és még a fémfelületen meg-megcsúszó lábai is hátráltatták.  
Értékes másodpercekbe került, mire megtalálta az egyensúlyát és a kis rohadék után tudott indulni gyors léptekkel, hogy átcsúszva egy kanyaron, hirtelen kelljen lefékeznie egy nyílt csatlakozás előtt, ami olyan mélyen futott a lábai előtt, hogy a lámpa fénye elveszett a sötétségben. „Barton,” hallotta meg Phil ideges hangját a fülében. „Helyzetjelentést. Most.”  
„Egy Roomba. Gyors, két emeletet ereszkedik, észak-északkeleti szárny.” Clint hangneme sem sokban különbözött, miközben kilőtt egy biztosítékot. Megrántotta a kitekert zsinórt, hogy letesztelje az erősségét, majd leengedte magát a fő szellőzőcsatornába. „Stark, be tudod mérni a pozíciómat?” kérdezte lefelé ugrálva a csövön.  
„Igen, gyors tempóban ereszkedsz lefelé,” mondta Tony. „Látod a szökevényt?”  
„Talán.” Clint hirtelen állt le, majd fordult meg, behajlított lábbakkal tartva meg magát a fém falon. Előrehajolva, szemeit erőltetve vizsgálta meg a sérült rácsszerkezetet, ami eredetileg a levegőztető-csatorna bejáratát fedte. Egyetlen Roomba képtelen lett volna ekkora kárt okozni. „Szerintem megtaláltam a gyülekező pontjukat,” mondta, és kihúzott egy többfunkciós szerszámot a combzsebéből. Pár pillanat múlva már kis is téphette a rácsot a helyéről, ami végigzuhant a csövön.  
Sok időbe telt, míg elérte az alját.  
„Ja, ez a cső végighalad az egész SHIELD központon,” jelentette ki Tony. „Nincsenek benne ventillátorok és tágas. Nem lesz nehéz bejutni.”  
Clint belendült a nyíláson. „Ja, elég könnyű benne mozogni. És van is előttem valami.” Felemelte a kezét, hogy közben megigazítsa a kommunikátorát. „Mi az isten?”  
A Roomba, amit eddig követett, a cső közepén lebegett, egyik oldalról a másikra ingázott, vissza-visszapattanva a falról. Egy másik Roomba állta el az útját, fém házuk össze-összekoccant, amikor nem engedte tovább a másikat.  
„Mi a– Stark, harcra is beprogramoztad ezeket?”  
„Nem. Mi a franc…”  
„Ja, én is ezt mondom,” értett egyet Clint. Miközben előrébb lépdelt, a követett Roomba kilőtt a másik mellett, majd a cső mentén repült tovább.  
Aztán eltűnt.  
Clint pislogott egyet. „Oké,” mondta, elhúzva a szót. „Oké, ez para volt. Kibaszottul para.”  
„Jelentést, Barton,” hördült fel Coulson a fülében.  
„A Roomba csak úgy reptében eltűnt,” válaszolt Clint, és a másik Roomba, amelyik elállta az utat, gyorsan felé vette az irányt és Clint vállának repült. Megtántorodott. „Hé, aú, állj le.” Felemelte egyik kezét és megragadta a robotot.  
„Hogy érted, hogy eltűnt?” kérdezte Tony.  
„Egyik pillanatban még itt volt, a másikban meg már nem. Eltűnt,” küzdött közben Clint a nála levő Roombával. „Hagyd már abba! Hadd ne EMP-zzem tele a fényes kis seggedet.” Lenyomta a padlóra, aztán csak pislogni tudott a saját, alkoholos filces írására. „Jé, ez Mr. Fantastic. Miért van a hátára festve egy piros iksz, Tony?”  
„Tessék? Ó, a különleges Roomba, amit rendbe tettem. Javítóegység lett belőle. És valószínűleg a legintelligensebb is mind közül, ezt bütyköltem meg legutoljára. Elég hanyagul rakták össze, szóval kicsit komolyabbra írtam a kódolását, mint a többiekét. Vissza is jött?”  
„Nem. Mr. Fantastic próbálta megakadályozni a másik Roombát, hogy arra menjen.” Clint összeszűkült szemekkel fürkészte az előtte elhúzódó csőrendszert, melynek mélységeit nem fedte fel a fényforrás. „Megpróbálta megállítani. És szerintem most velem is ezt csinálja. Nem akarja, hogy arra menjek.” A robot házára helyezte egyik tenyerét.  
„Stark?” csattant fel Coulson.  
„Fogalmam sincs,” ismerte be Tony. „Nem programoztam erre őket, de ez az egy talán képes lenne önálló döntéseket hozni, utolsó mentsvárként lett megtervezve. Javítóegység, és elég intelligens az önfenntartáshoz is, így ha az összes többi Roomba a menthetetlenségig sérülne, ennek az egynek fenn kell maradnia. Hogy újjáépíthesse a többit.”  
„Szóval mit tudhat, amit mi nem?”  
„Fogalmam sincs,” akadt ki végül Tony. „A kurva életbe, fogalmam sincs. De szerintem ne menj arrafelé, Clint. Tűnj el onnan.”  
„Hatékonyabbak a szenzorjai, mint amivel a SHIELD figyeli meg a létesítményt?” kérdezte Clint még mindig a fém falakat vizsgálgatva.  
„Barton, tűnj el onnan. Ez parancs,” kelt ki magából Coulson.  
„Közel sem,” jött a válasz a kérdésre Tony-tól.  
„Akkor meg hogyan…” Clint előrehajolt, jobb kezének kesztyűből kivillanó ujjaival megtámaszkodva a fém padlózaton. Lepillantott. „Fizikai kontaktus,” szólalt meg alig hallhatóan. „Nem hallásról vagy látásról van szó. Érintkezésről. A SHIELD-nek nincs semmije, ami HOZZÁÉRNE a szellőző falához.”  
„Miről beszélsz?” kérdezte Tony.  
„Barton!” mordult rá Coulson.  
„Túl késő, uram. Már elkapott.” A tenyere alatt már érezte is, ahogy a fém elkezd lüktetni, mozogni és körbesikamlani az ujjai között, és kirázta a hideg. „A szellőzőcsőnek színleli magát. Tökéletes álca. De érzem, hogy itt van. Valami élő. Körülöttem. Már elkapott.”  
„CLINT.”  
Clint kikapta a füléből a kommunikátort, és hátrafordulva olyan messzire hajította, amennyire a keze bírta. A sötétség elnyelte a háta mögött, Clint pedig kezébe kapta a Roombát.  
Ahogy a kommunikátor beesett a fő szellőzőcsatornába, tulajdonosának már nyoma sem volt.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

Összesen tizennégy percbe és hét másodpercbe telt kiüríteni a teljes SHIELD központot.  
Coulsont mélységesen dühítette ez a reakcióidő.  
Húsz perc múlva, amikor már az ötödik vagy hatodik junior ügynököt osztotta ki zsinórban, Fury lépett mellé és vonta oldalra. „Elég volt,” morogta elfojtott hangon. „Minden további komplikáció nélkül kiürítettük a helyet. Nyugodjon le. Még nem tudjuk, mi történt.” Coulson vállára tette a tenyerét, erőteljesen megszorítva azt. „Rajtavagyunk az ügyön, és ez nem is fog változni. De most szeretném, ha elindulna és megkeresné a Szövetség többi tagját, mert rendkívül ingerülté tesznek mindenki mást is.”  
Coulson vett egy lassú, mély lélegzetet, aztán még egyet. „Értettem, uram,” válaszolt, ahogy kihúzta magát, és próbálta nem a főnöke arcába ordítani, mennyire leszarta, ha a többi ügynök is ingerült volt. Legalább a Bosszúállók is lefoglalták magukat.  
Nem valami hasznos dologgal, de akkor is csináltak valamit.  
Fury megpaskolta a vállát egy határozott kézzel, és megnyugtatásként szánta, Phil tudta ezt, mégis ökölbe szorultak a kezei. „Egy kocsi várja odakint. Menjen.”  
Phil ment.  
A SHIELD rettentő hatékonysággal kezelte az ügyet, de a Bosszúállók túl fontosak voltak ahhoz, hogy ismeretlenül ugorjanak bele a szituációba, így egy közeli, régi műholdas állomásra lettek száműzve, amit tartalékközpontként tartottak fent.  
Jelen pillanatban nem volt egy kellemes hely. Steve és Thor fel-alá járkáltak, szinte egymással párhuzamosan, és útjaik ugyan sosem keresztezték egymást, túl távol sem maradtak egymástól. Natasha az ablakpárkányon ült és az alatta elterülő utcát, valamint SHIELD épületet figyelte, feje elfordítva a csapattól, egy kisebb tárgyat babrálva az ujjai között. Phil biztos volt benne, hogy valamilyen kis csecsebecse volt, amit Clinttől kapott valamikor az évek során, és aminek létezését a mai napig letagadná. Tony teljes testével egy tablet fölé görnyedt, míg ujjai brutális sebességgel mozogtak a képernyőn megjelenő információk között. Nem reagált semmire és senkire, ellenben idegesen motyogott magában egész idő alatt. Amikor megfordult a székkel, és a kommunikátorán megcsillant a fény, világossá vált, hogy Jarvis az, akivel méltatlankodik.  
Csak Banner volt elemében, összeszorított szájjal és homlokát ráncolva rágta át magát a SHIELD tudósai által átküldött anyagon. Épp telefonon beszélt Jane Fosterrel, és a tudományos kifejezések olyan gyorsan röpködtek a levegőben, hogy lehetetlenség volt megérteni. Jane hangja, még ha csak kihangosítva is, nyugtatóan hatott Thorra, aki abbahagyta az orra alatt való dörmögést.  
Ahogy Phil beslisszolt az ajtón, minden szem rászegeződött. Tony felpillantott, majd ugyanolyan gyorsan vissza a tabletje felé. Natasha Phil szemébe nézett, tekintete teljesen érzelemmentes volt, de ölében pihentetett kezei enyhén remegtek. „Központ kiürítve,” szólalt meg Phil nyugodt és egyenletes hangon, akármennyire is nehéz volt. „Bartonon kívül mindenki megvan.”  
„Vissza kell mennünk és megkeresnünk!” harsogta Thor. Hirtelen megfordult, és öklével rávert egyet az asztalra, megijesztve Bruce-t. A férfi vett egy mély levegőt, majd még egyet, ahogy bőre egy enyhe zöld árnyalatot vett fel.  
„Thor, édesem,” szólalt meg Jane, majd felsóhajtott. „Bruce, ki tudnád kapcsolni a kihangosítást? Szeretnék egy kicsit beszélni Thorral.”  
„Aha, amúgy is jól jönne egy kis szünet,” mondta Bruce, majd felvette a telefont, és mielőtt átnyújtotta volna Thornak, megváltoztatta a beállításokat. A szőke félisten egy üres székbe roskadt, nagy tenyerében majdnem eltűnt a kis készülék. Ahogy Jane elkezdett beszélni hozzá, feszült arckifejezése azonnal lazulni kezdett.  
Bruce Tony felé fordult. „Át akarod ezeket nézni?” kérdezte, Tony pedig anélkül megrázta a fejét, hogy felé nézett volna. Bruce összeszorította az ajkait, de nem mondott semmit, csak megrázta a fejét.  
„Nem a te hibád,” mondta Steve Tony-nak címezve.  
„Igazából az övé,” szólalt meg Phil, mert elege volt már ebből a színjátékból. „Hozzád vagy hozzám kellett volna fordulnia a kételyeivel, még akkor is, ha Fury nem vette komolyan.”  
Steve megrázta a fejét. „Clint döntött úgy, hogy a tudtunk nélkül indul el,” magyarázta, és hangja gyengéd volt. „Te bármelyikünknél jobban ismered Clintet. Ha csinálni akar valamit, azt meg is fogja csinálni. Mindegy, hogy mi mit gondolunk róla.” Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, egyik kezével megmasszírozva a nyakát. „Nem Tony hibája volt.”  
„Igazából nem sok kétség fér hozzá. Az én hibám volt.” Tony kikapcsolta a tabletjét. „El kell hoznom pár dolgot a toronyból,” mondta egykedvűen, Phil pedig meg akarta ütni, fel akarta kapni az arrogáns rohadékot és a falhoz szegezni, amiért látszólag ennyire nem érdekelte az egész. Az érzelmei valahogyan biztos kiülhettek az arcára, mert Natasha hirtelen mellette termett, és kettejük közé pozícionálta magát, mintha csak Bruce-szal akarna beszélni. De kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, és egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Philre.  
Itt nem veszthette el a fejét, és nem is várhatott megértést a többiektől, amikor szándékosan döntött úgy, hogy senkinek sem beszél a Clinttel való kapcsolatáról. Mi több, eltitkolta a csapat elől, Clint pedig belement. Neki teljesen mindegy volt, legalábbis Philnek ezt mondta.  
De most ébredt rá, hogy ugyan a kapcsolatuk titokban tartása előnyös volt a munkájára nézve, a magánélete az évek során valahogy a munkája részévé vált, és ez most mindennél rosszabbul csapódott le, most, amikor semmi másra nem vágyott, csakhogy elmondhassa valakinek, hogy alig tudott lélegezni. Hogy gondolkodnia kéne, át kéne magát rágnia a helyzeten, csakhogy lefoglalja magát valamivel, bármivel, mert ez nem az a szituáció volt, ahol az ész nélkül való megrohamozás bármit is megoldana.  
Ez nem jelentette azt, hogy Phil nem akart valamit szerte-szét lőni.  
Barton tűnt már el ezelőtt is. Phil aggódott, elviselhetetlenül, és többször, mint azt meg merné számolni, amikor egy küldetés balul sült el, megszakadt a kommunikáció, vagy amikor messziről kellett néznie, ahogy Clint lezuhan a magasból, mellbe lövik, vagy összeesik a kimerültségtől.  
És azon tűnődött, hogy vajon most könnyebb lenne-e valamennyivel, hogyha az őt körülvevők, ha _Clint csapata_ , tudná, mit is vesztett Phil. Talán ez volt a probléma a privát emberekkel. Nem mondhattad azt mindenkinek, hogy ne üssék bele az orrukat a dolgodba, hogy aztán meggondold magad és elvárd tőlük, hogy tudják, mikor törsz darabokra.  
Elvégre, ahogy azt Clintnek is elmondta már jó párszor, néha senki sem veszi észre, hogy haldokolsz, hacsak ki nem nyitod a szádat és kérsz segítséget.  
Tony Steve-et kikerülve sétált ki a szobából, arról motyogva valamit, hogy a SHIELD drónjai lehetetlenül szánalmasak voltak, és szüksége volt a saját cuccaira, hiszen senki sem tudta, mi történik, és Steve szerette volna, ha marad, ha nem fogyatkozna meg még jobban a csapata, de ezt a csatát elvesztette, mint ahogy az összes többit is, hiszen Tony sokkal makacsabb volt, és Phil azon gondolkozott, vajon Clint bánná-e, ha Phil mindent elmondana nekik, miután visszatért.  
Clintet ismerve valószínűleg csak annyi lenne a válasza, hogy egyik reggel felkiáltana a konyhában, hogy „Ezzel a pasival dugok, és kurva jó!”, aztán visszarángatná Coulsont az ágyba. Rettenetesen kínos és dühítő lenne, és határozottan Clintes.  
Talán meglepi majd. Talán megcsinálja ő.  
„Coulson?” szólalt meg Bruce az asztala mögül, mellette a Thortól visszavett a telefonnal. Natasha az asztal szélén ült, combjain pedig Thor pihentette a fejét az összefont karjain. Natasha gyengéd mosollyal az arcán simogatta a haját. Steve az ablaknak dőlve, feszült kifejezéssel az arcán nézte Tony egyre távolodó alakját.  
Coulson Steve mögé sétált, és megveregette a vállát. A férfi hátrapillantott, Phil pedig megpróbált mosolyogni. „Találni fog valamit, amivel segíthet,” mosolygott vissza Steve erőltetetten. Phil válaszul csak bólintott, mert ebben egyáltalán nem volt biztos, viszont Steve-nek képes volt megelőlegezni a bizalmát.  
Steve pedig megelőlegezte a bizalmát Tony felé. Phil nem igazán tudta hibáztatni.  
„Igen,” fordult Bruce felé. „Mit tudunk eddig?”

*

„Néhány dolog azért kimaradt a SHIELD toborzódumájából. Mármint, oké, megkaptam Coulson kötelező „csatlakozik, vagy eltöröm a MÁSIK lábát is” beszédét, de most komolyan. Bizonyos dolgokat azért jó lenne velem is közölni. És egyetlen egyszer sem, mert ilyet azért nem tudnék elfelejteni, egyetlen egyszer sem mondta senki, hogy ’Csatlakozz a SHIELD-hez. Etesd meg magad a saját központunkban rejtőzködő szörnnyel, hogy valamilyen bizarr alternatív dimenzióba kerülj ötven-plusz akadékos robotporszívóval!’ Komolyan, srácok, maradjatok már nyugton!”  
A heves kirohanás egyáltalán nem hatotta meg a fent említett ötven-plusz pánikoló Roombát, amik úgy döntöttek, hogy Clint volt az egyetlen biztos pont ebben az ismeretlen őrületben, és hótziher, hogy nem mennek lökdösődési távolságon kívülre. „Oké, igaz, ez nem mutatna jól egy toborzó poszteren, ti pedig félelmetesek vagytok, nagyon örülök, hogy a barátaim vagytok, ugye azok vagytok?”  
Mr. Fantastic Clint fejére manőverezte magát, ő pedig felsóhajtott. „Tudom, haver, te vagy a kedvencem, tényleg, de ha elkezdesz szórakozni a hajammal, rajtad fogok lőgyakorlatozni. És sok szarság van itt, amivel célbalövősdit lehetne játszani, légyszi, ne süllyedjünk odáig.”  
És ez volt a kurva nagy igazság.  
Clint úgy tért magához, hogy minden egyes része fájt, egy baseball labda méretű púp nőtt a tarkójára, és nem tudta, hol van. Ez elég sűrűn előfordult már az életében. Habár még sohasem ébredt fel egy… ilyen helyen.  
Valamilyen szoba volt, abban biztos volt. Legalább nem valaminek a gyomrában kötött ki, vagy rosszabb, az alsó béltájain… Magas volt, négyszögletű, mennyezettel és falakkal, valahol legalábbis biztos voltak falak, de ez már csak találgatás volt a részéről. Eddig még nem talált egyet sem, pedig szétnézett. A probléma többrétű volt: egyrészt a fényforrás limitált volt, másrészt pedig túl sok szemét vette körül ahhoz, hogy igazán keresgélni tudjon.  
Rengeteg minden volt ott. És Clint most örült Phil már-már természetellenes valóság show-mániájának, mert tuti biztos volt benne, hogy a ’Gyűjtögetők’ földönkívüli verziójába csöppent bele. Még nem talált kamerákat, vagy valami annak titulálható tárgyat, úgy ahogy más élőlénynek számító dolgot sem. Csak ő volt itt, a Roombák és egy nagy halom szemét.  
Talán nem is a szemét volt a legmegfelelőbb kifejezés. De elég nehéz volt megmondani, mi vette körül, amikor ennyi volt belőle. Magasan, egymás hegyére-hátára halmozva minden. Bárhol is volt, bárhová is ment, fény követte az útját, és bár nem tudta megmondani, hol volt a forrása, legalább nem a sötétben kellett gubbasztania. Ha tudta volna, hogy túléli, nem dobta volna el a headsetjét, és vele együtt a lámpáját, de itt ez nem jelentett problémát.  
Hogy megpróbáljon képet alkotni a helyiség kiterjedéséről, felmászott egy összegabalyodott fémhalom tetejére, úgy érezve magát, mint egy hegyi kecske, ahogy a bizonytalanul álló tárgyakon lépdelt felfelé, hasznosítva a mesterlövész rejtekhelyekre való felmászásból és kötéltáncos mutatványaiból nyert tapasztalatát, majd minden irányban szétküldte a Roombákat. Aztán csak nézte, ahogy a fényt – és fogalma sem volt, honnan jöhetett, látszólag csak követett mindenféle mozgást – a Roombákkal együtt elnyelte a sötétség.  
Még mindig nem tudta, mekkora volt a szoba. Még az ő éleslátásával is szem elől vesztette a Roombákat, és elég sok időbe telt, mire visszatértek. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy tényleg falakra leltek, vagy csak már nem voltak hajlandóak ennél is távolabb kerülni Clinttől. Nem volt egyértelmű.  
Mivel nem szívesen hagyta volna el a jelenlegi pozícióját, hátha még valami átjönne, Clint elkezdte áttúrni magát a nagy rakás fémen, bármilyen, legalább egy kicsit is ismerős tárgy után kutatva. Bármi, amit használni tudott volna. Voltak ott tabletek, számítógépek, karórák, faliórák, szerszámok, lámpák, sörnyitók, joystickek, elektroncsövek és írógépek is. Talált még egy telegráfot, egy csillag-magasságmérőt és egy 70-es évekből származó, nagyon bizarr mikrót, meg vagy hat turmixgépet is.  
Ha csakis a földi szerkezeteket vette figyelembe, még akkor is egy tonnányi cuccról volt szó. Ami pedig a nem-földi eredetű dolgokat illette, hát, volt, ami rohadtul ijesztő volt.  
A Roombák segítségével elkezdte arrébb pakolni a felesleget, hogy kicsivel több mozgástere legyen a használható dolgok összegyűjtéséhez. Néhány robot, figyelte meg, olyan szintű frissítést kapott, hogy a szívóberendezésükkel már kisebb tárgyakat is fel tudtak emelni és arrébb vinni, hogy a Clint által kreált kis halomhoz szállítsák őket.  
Átnyújtott a Roombáknak egy régi videomagnót, majd kihúzott mellőle egy vászontetőnek látszó tárgyat. Kíváncsian belesett a keletkezett résen. „Hellóka,” köszönt a második világháborús szállítóautóra vigyorogva. Arrébb húzva egy kupac törött ócskaságot, bekukkantott a kocsiba. Több kartonnyi élőkészített élelmiszer és vizes palack feküdt a padló közepén. „Ha nem kapok tőle mérgezést,” mondta, miközben kihúzott egy MRE-csomagot a dobozból, „talán még életben is tarthat.”  
„Zsír,” mondta Mr. Fantastic-nak, aki szokásosan a jobb válla fölött lebegett, „egy ideig biztos nem halok éhen vagy öl meg a dehidratáció. Totál ráérek beleőrülni abba, hogy porszívókhoz kezdtem dumálni.” Mr. Fantastic előrébb repült és gyengéden nekikoccant Clint homlokának.  
„Köszi, öcsi, én is szeretlek.” Épp, amikor nyitotta volna a száját, hogy mondjon még valamit, óriási dörgés hallatszódott az autón kívülről. Ösztönösen reagálva bukott le, hogy aztán már Tony új számszeríj-szerűségét felrántva forduljon hátra. Síri csend volt. Várt, türelmesen várt bármilyen hangra, életjelre vagy mozgásra, de semmi sem történt.  
Körülbelül fél óra telhetett el, miután úgy döntött, hogy az autó hátuljába mászik, és lassan szétnéz maga körül, majd óvatosan, halk léptekkel átvágott a fémhulladékok tömkelegén. A Clint által elkerített kis terület közepén feltűnt egy oszlopszerű robot, aminek tetején egy villogó piros fény, oldalán pedig a ’Stark Industries’ szavak díszelegtek.  
Fegyverét még mindig előreszegezve, Clint közelebb lépdelt. Akkor látta meg a dolog elejére ragasztott, élénknarancs színű öntapadós jegyzetlapot. Fekete filccel írva Tony ismerős betűi szelték át a papírt, melyen azt volt olvasható, „Nyomd meg a piros gombot, hülyegyerek.”  
Clint a szemeit forgatva engedelmeskedett. A piros fény azonnal kialudt, a szerkezet pedig egy sóhajtáshoz hasonló hangot adott ki. Semmi más nem történt. Mr. Fantastic körberepülte a gépezetet, majd visszatért Clint oldalához. „Én sem értem,” ismerte el Clint. „De legalább keresnek. Érdekel, mi mást találhatunk még?”  
A Roomba válaszul pityegett, majd egy új irányba, Clint jobbja felé indult el. Clint eközben visszapillantott, azt várva, hogy a robotpálca csinál valamit. De az továbbra is mozdulatlan és csendes volt, Clint pedig felsóhajtott. „Jól van,” mondta a gépezetnek. „De megnyomtam a gombodat. Azt csináltam, amire utasítottak. Most már te jössz, Stark-kacat. Máskülönben kénytelen leszek benyújtani egy hivatalos panaszlevelet.”  
Nagy léptekkel indult Mr. Fantastic után, maga mögött hagyva a rúdszerkezetet. Semmi gond. Keresték őt. Egy ideig még le tudta magát foglalni.

*

Tony Stark már nagyon fiatalon megtanulta, hogy csaknem bárhová bejuthat, bármit csinálhat addig, ameddig magabiztos. Viselkedjen úgy, mintha ott kéne lennie, adja elő magát, és észre sem fogják venni.  
Nekidöntötte a hátát a falnak, míg gondolkozott. Csak figyelt és várt.  
A telefonja rezegni kezdett, Tony pedig kihúzta a zsebéből és megnézte az értesítést. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd még egyet, és próbálta magát meggyőzni, hogy ez volt a helyes. Hogy ezt kellett tennie. Mindegy, mennyire fájdalmas volt, mennyire fogja még kísérteni a jövőben, muszáj volt megtennie. A csapat miatt. Mert igazán kedvelte Clintet, és hiányozna neki a pasi meg a bepiált, filozofikus beszélgetései Jarvisszal, és az, hogy ő volt az egyetlen, aki még a legbürokratikusabb pillanataiban is bírni tudott Coulsonnal, és a chilije legendás volt, egyszerűen kibaszottul zseniális.  
Clintért teszi ezt, emlékeztette magát Tony, olyan erővel szorítva a telefonját, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Mert komolyan, nem fog egyedül maradni ebben a kurva csapatban valódi szuperemberekkel, félistenekkel, gamma-érzékeny monstrumokkal, NATASHÁVAL, lófaszt, nem, neki kellett Clint, szüksége volt Clintre most azonnal, vagyis vissza kellett hoznia, azért kell ezt csinálnia, hogy vissza tudja épségben hozni a csapattársát, és a jó életbe, muszáj volt ezt megtennie.  
Tony kihúzta magát, felszegte a fejét, és lenyelte a békát.  
„Szia, Reed,” mondta, és azta, valóban jókedvűnek hangzott! Sőt, egyenesen udvariasnak! Most nagyon büszke volt magára. Meg is fogja magát jutalmazni egy szelet sütivel, ha ennek az egésznek vége.  
Hm, a süti tényleg jól hangzott.  
„Szia, Tony, elnézést, csak most vettem észre a hívásodat.” Reed Richards pont olyan szórakozottnak hangzott, mint mindig. „Nem tartózkodtunk a városban, annak az elképesztő lehetőségét kutattuk, hogy vajon kapcsolatba tudnánk-e lépni a–”  
Tony kikapcsolt. Általában tíz-tizenöt percig szokta hagyni, hogy Reed kiélje magát. Szedett már össze elég tapasztalatot Pepperrel az évek során, hogy tudta, mikor kell egyetértően hümmögni, amikor valaki megállás nélkül mondta neki a magáét valamiről, ami egyáltalán nem érdekelte. És úristen de nem érdekelte, akármiről is papolt Reed.  
Így elkezdett alapvető számításokat végezni magában, átalakította az ötös páncél teljes illeszkedési szerkezetét, amiből egyenesen következett Dummy sérült szervója, az, amelyiket mindig sikerült elferdítenie, Tony-t pedig az őrületbe tudta kergetni vele, miközben csak dolgozni próbált volna, megjavítani dolgokat, hiszen ő folyamatosan ezt csinálta, erre Dummy egyszer csak oldalra borul, ami NEM SEGÍTETT KONCENTRÁLNI.  
„Tony?”  
Az említett felriadt a gondolataiból. „Igen, bocs, csak akadt itt egy kis… problémánk,” mondta az ölében fekvő jegyzettömbre bámulva. „Az egyik csapattársamat felfalta a, hát, a szellőzőcső.”  
Egy pillanatig csend volt a vonal másik végén. „Ilyen sem volt még,” válaszolt végül Reed azzal a rohadtul idegesítő, ’kiváló, egy megoldandó rejtély számomra, annyira örülök, hogy hívtál, alig várom, hogy hülyének érezd magad mellettem’ hangján, vagy talán Tony csak megpróbálta őt hibáztatni.  
Tony vett egy mély levegőt, majd gyorsan, lényegre törően felvázolta neki a szituációt. A végén elhallgatott egy pillanatra. „Még életben van. Segítened kell visszahozni.”  
Reed nem válaszolt azonnal. „Megvan az esélye, hogy nem élte túl,” mondta végül, és hangja meglepően gyengéd volt. Majdhogynem törődő.  
„Én azon az állásponton vagyok, hogy mégis,” reagált Tony, majd felsóhajtott. „Pillanat.” Magában káromkodva elhúzta a fülétől a telefont, és átküldte a begyűjtött adatokat. „Oké, vagyok, nagyon szar ez a telefon, nem hiszem el, hogy három éves tech van a kezemben, piszkosnak érzem magam. Nézd meg, amit küldtem.”  
Hallotta, ahogy Reed nekiáll átrágni magát az adatokon, természetellenesen hosszú kezeivel és ujjaival táncolva a számtalan billentyűzet között. „Lenyűgöző,” szólalt meg. „Azt hiszem, már értem, mit szeretnél. De a szenzorjaid korántsem elég erősek ahhoz, hogy–”  
„Hé, hé, hé, ne szóld le a szenzor-hatótávomat, enyém a Föld legnagyobb magánkezekben levő műholdrendszere, és nem túlzok, nem az én hibám, hogy Clintnek sikerült egy másik dimenzióba vagy lófasz tudja, hova teleportálnia magát, mindig is imádott bajt keverni.” Tony vett egy nyugtató lélegzetet. „Le tudod követni a jelet?”  
„Lekövetni? Tony, nagyon elrugaszkodsz a hiteles, bizonyítható tényektől, a feltételezésed tudományosan teljességgel–”  
„Életben van, és huszonhét perce pontosan azt tette, amire megkértem, és kicserélte az egyik Roomba központi feldolgozó egységét, amitől az kikerült a Jarvis által kezelt hive mindból,” förmedt rá Tony. „Jarvis képtelen kommunikálni velük, képtelen irányítani vagy bemérni őket, de ha az AI-om azt mondja, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra megszakadt a kapcsolat, akkor nem kételkedem benne, mert Jarvis sosem veszít szem elől semmit, ami az ő felelőssége.”  
„Nem úgy, mint mi, igaz?” kérdezett rá Reed, mire Tony elfintorodott.  
„Nem számít, ha elvesztünk valamit, Reed, ha képesek vagyunk vissza is szerezni.” Görcsös kézzel túrt bele a hajába, majd vett egy mély levegőt.  
„Csupán bizakodsz,” mondta Reed.  
„Már el is kezdted keresni, ugye?”  
A válasz egy semmitmondó hümmögés volt. „Teszem, amit tudok, Tony.”  
„Nem is kérek többet–” A telefonja vibrálni kezdett a füle mellett, mire Tony elkáromkodta magát. „Bocs, Reed, úgy látszik, Steve is beszélni akar velem erről, nem baj, ha átteszem csoportos hívásra?”  
„Nyugodtan, úgyis meg kéne tudnia, mit tervezel, mert ez, Stark? Ez őrültség.”  
„Minden jó ötletem az, haver.” Tony átkapcsolt Steve-re. „Helló, Cap, épp Reed Richardsszal beszéltük meg a helyzetet, társas vonalon vagyunk, történt valami azóta?”  
„Reed?” Hallatszott, hogy Steve meg volt lepve, Tony szinte látta maga előtt, hogy csak kicsúszott a száján a kérdés, mielőtt összeszedte magát.  
„Szia, Steve, várj egy kicsit, épp a Tony által küldött adatokat dolgozom fel.” Elhallgatott egy pillanatra. „Hány drónt vesztettél el, Tony?”  
„Négyet. Aztán kifogytam a prototípusokból.”  
„Meg akarsz szabadulni a befejezetlenektől és a selejtesektől?”  
„Nem. Kétszer ugyanazt a modellt nem fogadja be.”  
Mindketten elhallgattak. „Mi folyik itt, Tony?” kérdezte végül Steve. „Hol vagy?”  
„Csak egy elmélet,” mondta Tony, ujjaival idegesen dobolva a mellette levő táskán. „De tuti, hogy igazam van. Arra van legalábbis a legtöbb esély, de–” Elhallgatott. „Fury úgy gondolja, hogy ez a dolog csak nemrég kerülhetett a szellőzőbe. Kétlem, hogy így lenne. Ha itt lett volna már egy ideje és ki lett volna hegyezve az emberekre, már egy egész könyvnyi eltűnt SHIELD ügynökünk lenne, láthatatlan, lenyomozhatatlan és megállíthatatlan, a SHIELD központból simán svédasztalt csinált volna, és mégsem ez a helyzet. Clint az első, aki eltűnt.”  
Nem bízva a tabletjében, a jegyzettömbje fölé hajolt. „Két hete egy karbantartó csapat volt fent a szellőzőkben kicserélni a rácsokat. Senki sem panaszkodott, vagy jelentett be eltűnt csapattagot. Csak egy furcsaságot: eltűnt egy szerszámosládájuk. Szőröstül-bőröstül. Belső lopásra gyanakodtak, mert, hé, tudtátok, hogy ezzel most tényleg gondjuk van?  
„Nem, nem tudtátok, mert SHIELD-en belüli dolog. De ha belenéztek a jelentésekbe, az eltűnt tárgyak listája hét hónapra nyúlik vissza. Többnyire csak kisebb dolgok. Semmi fontos adat vagy bizalmas dokumentum, csak személyes szarságok, telefonok, tabletek, laptopok. Egy Leatherman multifogó. Egy titán kanálvilla, ami kurva jól hangzik és már rendeltem is magamnak egyet, mert miért ne.” Tollával végigkövette az eltűnt dolgok oszlopát. „Egy varrógép, egy rohadt VARRÓGÉP, amit valaki az asztala alá rakott, miután elhozta a szerelőtől. Fura. De arra gyanakodnak, hogy valaki enyveskezű, a HR-esek meg egyből rá is álltak a dologra. Nem jelentős ügy, de a bejelentéseket összegyűjtötték.”  
Tony elhallgatott egy pillanatra. „Vegyük ide, mi történt hét hónappal ezelőtt. Steve, emlékszel, mit csináltunk hét hónappal ezelőtt? És nem, nem Doom toxikus pillangóira gondolok, de tényleg, Richards, esküszöm, addig vársz, míg Doom csinál valami eszméletlen nagy FASZSÁGOT, és rögtön elhúzol a városból és ránk hagysz mindent.”  
A Hulk meglepően jól bánt a pillangóhálóval, de erről Richardsnak nem kellett tudnia.  
„A Skrull hajó,” mondta Steve.  
„A Skrull hajó,” bólintott Tony. „A SHIELD talált egy Skrull hajóroncsot és hazahozta,” magyarázta Reednek.  
„Hülye ötlet volt,” mondta Reed.  
„Megpróbáltam elmondani nekik. Megpróbáltam elmondani neki, hogy minden borzalmas SyFy-film így kezdődött, és én aztán tudom, mert Clint imádja a ’Sharknado’ szintű dolgokat, szóval mindegyiket láttuk, némelyiket kétszer is.”  
„Nem csak Clintnek tetszenek az ilyen filmek,” mondta Steve.  
„Az lehet, de te nem tudod, mennyire rosszak a speciális effektek,” érvelt Tony, finoman kikerülve a tényt, hogy igen, ő is szerette az ilyen baromságokat, pont azért, mert baromságok voltak, és mert ő jobb effekteket tudott gyártani Jarvisszal és egy mezei tervezőprogrammal. „Bárhogy is legyen, hét hónappal ezelőtt Fury megesküdött, hogy a hajó minden porcikáját nyolcvanhatszor átnézték, majd a lenti laborok egyikébe száműzték. Ezt tudjuk. Tudjuk, hogy a hajó érkezése után hat órával az egyik laboros csaj bejelentette az iPhone-ja eltűnését. Hét hónapnyi piti lopkodás… aztán eltűnik Clint. Az egyetlen élőlény, aminek nyoma veszett. Ez tény. Ez az, amit tudunk. Most jön a feltételezés.  
„Volt a hajón valami, ami a fémből készült dolgokat gyűjti. Talán kémkedési célból, talán tartaléknak, de összeszedi a számára addig ismeretlen cuccokat, és pá-pá nekik. Na már most, a logikus következtetés az lenne, hogy egyfajta szállítóként működik, nincs értelme megrongálni vagy tönkretenni bármit is, szóval bárhol is legyen Clint, a hisztizésen kívül nem sok baja lehet.  
„Ez a cucc aktív volt már egy ideje, és rácuppant a földi technológiára, és valószínűleg nem is először. Csak nemrégiben megjelent dolgok meg különlegességek tűntek el. Mint például a kanálvilla. Meg a Roombák.”  
Megállt a magyarázatban, míg lefirkantott egy sort a jegyzetébe. „A Roombák. Val’szeg elunták magukat a K+F-eseknél, és megszöktek. Ahogy kikerültek a részlegből, végigkövették az épületen a piszkot a felső menedzsment irodákig, mert minél magasabb a biztonsági szint, annál ritkábban takarítják. Az előcsarnokot felsikálják minden nap, de Fury irodáját? Na majd persze, hogy beenged oda egy random tagot partvissal a kezében.  
„De ellenállásba ütköztek, az egyikük pedig leszakadt tőlük, valószínűleg talált egy nyílást a szellőzőcsövekbe, és végigtakarította, ahogy haladt előre. Amikor pedig elkapták, az ’Ó, édes robotistenkém, találtam valamit, amivel nem bírok egyedül, segítségre van szükségem’ üzenet végigfutott az egész bandán, és az összes Roomba kis csoportokba tömörülve elindult az utolsó ismert koordináták felé. Csak Mr.–” Tony torkára forrt a szó, és azonnal visszakozni kezdett. „Csak Clint különleges Roombája tudta értelmezni, hogy bárhová is ment a többi, többé nem voltak ITT, tehát jó lenne, ha nem mennének többé arra. Mert rossz vége lesz.  
„De jó barátunknak, a tech-zabálónak val’szeg olyanok lehettek, mint a chips, egy darab sohasem elég belőle. Mindegyik különbözik annyira a másiktól, hogy érdekes legyen, az ínycsiklandozó új kis dolgok csak úgy rohantak a karjaiba. Miért is hagyná ott őket.”  
Tony végigdörzsölte az arcát az egyik kezével. „Tehát Clintnek nem is lett volna semmi baja, ha nincs két dolog. Először is, egy példátlanul különleges felszerelés volt csuklóján, egy egyedi prototípus, másodszor pedig, felkapott egy Roombát, pont azelőtt, hogy az izé elkapta volna. Véletlenül került az étlapra, mint a műanyag palack a bálna a szokásos krill-adagjával. Nem az, amit akart, de beleakadt a hálóba.”  
„Feltételezés,” szólalt meg Reed.  
„A számok engem igazolnak.”  
„Honnan tudod, hogy megfogta a Roombát?” kérdezett rá Steve.  
„Nálam van a headsetje, visszanéztem a felvételt.”  
„Kijutott az egyik drón?” Steve hangja most már határozottan feszült volt.  
Tony megtorpant egy pillanatra. „Nem.”  
Síri csend. „Tony, hol vagy most?”  
Az említett a fém falra bámult. „Kábé tíz méterre ülök attól ponttól, ahonnan Clintet elvitték. A szellőzőcsőben.”  
„Nem vagy normális,” kommentálta Reed, Tony meg elvigyorodott.  
„Számított kockázat. Nem kellek neki. Nem új keletű dolog velem kapcsolatban, de itt ülök már vagy negyven perce, és érzem, amit Clint is, a mozgó, nyúló fémet alattam, ami nagyon para egyébként, elég rendesen sikíthatnékom van, de idővel egyre könnyebb, és még mindig itt vagyok.” Már eleve a telefonja, a tablete, az órája és hasonlók nélkül indult el. Egy régebbi típusú telefont hozott magával, ami fel volt tüntetve az eltűnt tárgyak listáján, valamint egy sztenderd SHIELD-es zseblámpát. „Számított kockázat volt,” ismételte el. „Mert ha most Clint meg is úszta volna, előbb vagy utóbb engem úgyis elkapott volna.” Ujjai idegesen jártak az arc reaktor házán. „Végül is, nálam van a legritkább tech mind közül, és kicsit azért szükségem van rá.” Végigsimította a tenyerét a fém felületen. „Ráraktam egy régi reaktort az egyik beküldött drónra. Működésképtelen volt, de szerkezetileg ugyanolyan, mint az, amelyik most van rajtam, csak hiányzik a magja. Bejött a dolog, ami nagyon király, egy kicsit ideges voltam, amikor feljöttem, elismerem.”  
„Tűnj el onnan.” Steve hangja felvette azt a kemény, érzelemmentes tónust, amit a küldetések során használt, ha mindenképpen be akarta veled tartatni a kiadott parancsot. Azonnal, és kérdés nélkül. „Ez parancs, Stark, tűnj el onnan MOST AZONNAL.”  
„Nem tudok,” mondta Tony enyhén elmosolyodva. „Reednél van minden. De szüksége van valakire a másik oldalon. A páncélban van egy multidimenziós követő, azzal képesek leszünk nyomon követni a másik végpontig, és ha végignézi, ahogy elkap, tudni fogja, hogyan találja meg a cuccot, és takarítsa ki a központból.”  
„Stark, tűnj el onnan.”  
„Tony, van még időnk, ne csinálj már ennél is nagyobb hülyeséget. Meg tudom csinálni, neked pedig amúgy is el kell menned a páncélodért.”  
„Igazából, Richards, ha elmegyek a páncélért, nem fognak visszaengedni, sz’al, ja, ezt inkább hagyjuk.” Tony megpaskolta a táskát. „Szerencsére a bőrönd-páncélt úgy építettem meg, hogy semmiféle szkenner sem hatol át rajta. Most csak egy nagy fémdarabnak néz ki. De amint aktiválom, azt mondanám, kevesebb, mint harminc másodperced lesz rám kapcsolódni, mielőtt, hát, jobb szó híján lenyel. Kész vagy?”  
„A legkevésbé sem, Tony, ne tedd–”  
Tony hallotta, ahogy Steve futni kezd, és tudta, hogy még ha megállítani nem is, de a központ köré állított SHIELD ügynökök le fogják lassítani. „Ne csináld, Tony, visszahozzuk Clintet, visszaszerezzük anélkül, hogy te is a szakadékba vetnéd magad utána, ne csináld ezt.”  
„Már kiszámoltam mindent. A legjobb esélyünk akkor van a sikerre, ha én a másik oldalon vagyok, miközben összedolgozok Reeddel, akinél valóban nem találnánk alkalmasabb embert arra, hogy kitalálja, a multiverzum melyik részén kötöttünk ki.” Kitépte a számításait tartalmazó lapot a jegyzettömbből, és félbe hajtotta. „Az én hibám volt, Steve. A Roombák is az én hibám voltak, mint ahogy a csuklóján levő nanotech-es számszeríj is, az egész…” Pontosan és gyorsan mozogtak az ujjai. „A hibáimat nem igazán tehetem jóvá, de még rendbe hozhatom őket. Vagy elköszönök egy utolsó show-val.” Amikor végzett, vállmagasságba felemelte a papírrepülőt. Egy könnyed csuklómozdulattal végigküldte a csövön, hogy végül elnyelje a sötétség. „A számításaimat megtaláljátok a szellőzőcső aljában. Reed, készen állsz?”  
„Nem.”  
„Hazudsz,” mondta Tony, és vigyora éles, őrült és torz volt. „Gyerünk, szedd össze magad, Richards. Mehet?”  
„Nem, nem mehet, ne csináld ezt!”  
„Steve, visszajövünk, mielőtt pislognál egyet, ne engedd a SHIELD-nek, hogy halottá nyilvánítsanak bennünket, oké, utána egyszerűen kegyetlen lenne megcsinálni a papírmunkát, Pepper legutóbb majdnem öngyilkos lett, csakhogy ne kelljen végigszenvednie.” Maga felé fordította a bőröndöt. „Reed. Öt, négy, három–”  
„Ne!” Steve dühöngött és pánikolt és valószínűleg ez volt a legrosszabb dolog, amit Tony valaha is tett, tisztában volt vele, mégsem rezzent meg egy pillanatra sem közben.  
„Kettő, egy, most.” Ököllel belevágott a bőrönd közepébe, és miközben aktiválódott és elkezdett alakot ölteni, érezte, ahogy a szellőzőcső mozogni és tekeregni kezd alatta, aztán már szabadesésben volt, ami nem volt gond, pont jól jött, hiszen ki tudta nyújtani a testét, hogy a páncél körbeölelhesse, aztán csak zuhant és zuhant, nem tudta mennyi ideig, vagy milyen messze, de a végén egy mennydörgés robajával csapódott a földbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senkinek sem lesz baja, ígérem, de nem tudtam mindent besűríteni, szóval bumm, még egy fejezet, mielőtt végzünk. Bocsi, srácok, nem kéne igazi cselekménnyel próbálkoznom. 8)
> 
> _(A fent említett utolsó fejezetet holnap hozom, mivel tudom, hogy senki sem szeret befejezetlen sztoriba belekezdeni. :) Vagy esetleg titeket nem zavar? Mert ha szeretnétek, a következő történetet hozhatom fejezetenként is, mert elég hosszú, viszont konkrét posztolási időpontokat biztosan nem tudok majd mondani.)_


	4. Negyedik fejezet

Fury ki fogja nyírni a junior ügynököket. Senki sem kérdőjelezte meg, hogy nemsoká a haragjának puszta erejével fog végezni velük.  
„Nem szeretné valaki elmondani nekem, hogy Stark, egyébként, hogyan jutott be a központba? Abba az épületbe, ami karantén alatt van, ügynökökkel körülvéve? Valaki?”  
„Besétált,” mondta Steve csendes, nyugodt hangon. „Uram, mind tudjuk, hogyha Tony egyszer kitűz maga elé egy célt, azt el is fogja érni.” Mellkasán összefont karokkal, hátával a falnak dőlve állt. Szellemileg teljesen kimerültnek érezte magát. Csak a Tony-val való utolsó beszélgetése járt a fejében, folyamatosan és megállás nélkül. Semmin sem változtatott, és csakis rosszabbul érezte magát tőle.  
Mégsem tudott tenni ellene.  
Fury felhorkantott. „Natasha, találd meg az idiótákat, akik beengedték, és adj nekik egy rendes fejmosást.”  
A nő válaszul bólintott, majd rengő csípővel útnak indult. Steve merev tekintettel követte, ahogy elhaladt mellette, Natasha pedig könnyed ujjakkal megpaskolta a karját. „Ne aggódj,” mondta alig hallhatóan. „Túl fogják élni.”  
Steve hálásan rámosolygott, Natasha pedig felkuncogott. Fury rámeredt mindkettejükre, de mielőtt megint rákezdhetett volna, Hill követelte meg a figyelmét. Steve-et ez is szintén nyugalommal töltötte el.  
Nem mintha más figyelt volna az igazgatóra. Bruce egy legalább tizenkét személyes konferenciahíváson volt Reed Richardsszal, Jane Fosterrel, Hank Pymmel és még jó pár emberrel, akiket Steve nem ismert, miközben érthetetlen tudományos zsargon töltötte meg a levegőt. Steve megértett belőle pár főnevet és néhány elöljáró szót, de ennyi volt. Thor közben eltűnt, elmondása szerint felderítést végezni, de mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy az őrült testvérével akart kapcsolatba lépni, hátha az ő varázslata segíthetne megoldani az ügyet. Elég reménytelen volt, de Thor jobban érezte magát attól, hogy legalább próbálkozott.  
És attól, hogy adott Lokinak még egy esélyt, hogy lerója a bűneit.  
Az asztal másik végében Phil ült egymagában egy nagy adag papírköteg fölé görnyedve, átnézve, mit hoztak neki a junior ügynökök; csupa rossz hírrel teli jelentések, kérelmek, valamint levelek különböző kormányoktól választ követelve arra, hogy mi a fene folyik a SHIELD központban. És Coulson végig változatlan arckifejezéssel csinálta mindezt, viszont száját összeszorította, és egy elmélyedt ránc futott végig a homlokán.  
Valaki egy tálcányi műanyag kávésbögrét hagyott az asztalon, Steve pedig átnézte őket, mielőtt kézbe vett kettőt és elindult Coulson felé. Mellé érve átnyújtotta neki az egyik gőzölgő poharat. „Ezt neked hagyták itt,” mondta, amikor az ügynök felpillantott rá. „De tényleg.” Coulson enyhén elmosolyodva vette át a nevével fémjelzett poharat.  
„Köszönöm.” A mellette levő szék felé bökött a fejével, Steve pedig leült, olvasva a békeajánlatból. Coulson ivott egy korty kávét, majd letette az asztalra. „Bocsánat.”  
Steve felnézett a saját bögréjéből. „Miért is?”  
„Amiért Starkot hibáztattam a kialakult helyzet miatt,” válaszolt Coulson ismét a papírjai fölé hajolva. „Másképp nem–”  
„De igen.” Steve megrázta a fejét. „Mindenki másnál hamarabb fogja saját magát hibáztatni. Már eleve vitte magával a roh– a francos bőrönd-páncélt. Eltervezte az egészet. Úgyis bement volna, akármit is mondunk neki.” És határozottan nem akart arra gondolni, hogy ez mennyire is fájt.  
„Akkor sem volt helyes,” mondta Coulson egy fintorral a szája szélén. „Elvesztettem a fejem.”  
„És egy ügynöködet is, ez mindenkit kiborítana. Natasha mondta, hogy évekig te voltál Clint kiképzője még a Bosszúállók előtt,” mondta Steve, miközben tenyereivel körbeölelte a poharát. A kávéból áradó hő megnyugtató volt, még ha a kikészült idegein nem is sokat segített. Ugyan a koffein sem volt rá hatással, ugyanúgy, mint az alkohol, mégis szerette az illatát, a belőle áradó melegséget, és hogy összehozta az embereket.  
„Igen,” jött a válasz a jelentéseket készítő Coulsontól. Feszült tartású vállain meghúzódott az öltönye. „Közel három évig, mielőtt elindítottuk a Szövetséget.” Tollát precíz, gyors vonásokkal mozgatta a papíron, kontrolláltan és energiafecsérlés nélkül. „Egy ügynök a karrierje során általában több kiképzővel dolgozik együtt, de Clint csaknem mindig az én felügyeletem alá tartozott.”  
Steve ajkai mosolyra húzódtak. „Küldetések alatt néha kicsit meglepő tud lenni.”  
„Eddig nem igazán zavart,” mondta Coulson oldalra pillantva.  
Steve megrántotta a vállát. „Legelső kapitányi tapasztalataimat a Howling Commandos irányítása alatt szereztem, Coulson. Nem ilyen nevet szoktak adni egy olyan csapatnak, akik könnyen fogadják a parancsokat, bírják az egy helyben toporgást, és engedelmeskednek a katonai protokollnak. Ilyen nevet egy olyan csapatnak adsz, akikre rábízod, hogy legjobb belátásuk és tapasztalatuk szerint végrehajtsák a feladatot, akármennyire szokatlannak is tűnhetnek a módszereik.” Féloldalasan Coulsonra mosolygott. „Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem tudtak engedelmeskedni a parancsoknak. Hanem arról, hogy én tudtam, mikor nem volt rá szükségük. Már ha ennek van értelme.”  
Coulson tolla megállt a papír fölött a levegőben. „Van, igen.” Steve felé fordította tekintetét. „De egy parancsnoknak sohasem könnyű lemondania az irányításról.”  
„Bizalom kérdése,” tűnődött el Steve. „Vagyis szerintem. Meg kellett bíznom bennük, hogyha valami őrültségre készültek, az azért volt, mert nem találtak annál jobb módszert. De nekik is meg kellett bízniuk bennem, amikor azt mondtam, hogy elég, most én mondom meg, ki mit csináljon. Ha bármelyik oldalon megingott volna a bizalom, annak nagyon rossz vége lett volna, így meg kellett találnod az arany középutat, ahol mindenki végezheti a dolgát, miközben megvan a csapaton belüli bizalom, és–” Elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd egy sóhajjal megrázta a fejét. „És megcsináljuk, amit meg kell.”  
Coulson az ujjai között forgatta oda-vissza a tollát, egy nyugtalan póttevékenység, amit még Steve sosem látott a férfitól korábban. „A Szövetség tagjaiként Clint és Natasha katasztrófa is lehetett volna,” szólalt meg végül halkan. „Én lobbiztam értük.”  
Steve pislogott egyet. „Erről nem tudtam,” mondta, és így is volt.  
Coulson hátradőlt a székében. „Mind az adottságaik felhasználása miatt, mind PR szempontból tökéletesen összeillettek. A képességeik az összes többi SHIELD ügynökét felülmúlták. Együtt többre voltak képesek. Fizikálisan és emberileg is. És legyünk őszinték, az emberek nagy részét nyugtalanná tenné a tudat, hogy egy ilyen csapat kizárólag szuperemberekből áll. Ösztönös félelem. Kicsit enyhíti a kedélyeket, ha nem mindennapi képességekkel és tréninggel felruházott hétköznapi embereket is láthatnak köztük. Ez nem egy ’mi vagy ők’ típusú szituáció volt, Natasha és Clint reprezentálják az amerikai lakosságot a csapatban. Pszichológiai kérdés, könnyebben emészthetővé teszi a Szövetséget.”  
„Erre… sohasem gondoltam,” csúszott előrébb a széken Steve. A pohár megremegett a kezei között, így inkább letette az asztalra. „Soha…” Hagyta, hogy előrebukjon a feje, és megmasszírozta a tarkóját az egyik kezével. „Nem vagyok még hozzászokva, hogy én is ’közéjük’ tartozom.”  
Coulson felsóhajtott. „Bizalom kérdése,” mondta meglepően lágy hangnemben. „Te tetted magadat hőssé, Kapitány, de az emberek mindig is féltek a mástól, a különbözőtől. Sólyomszemmel és Fekete Özveggyel a csapatban valamivel könnyebb. De az egész rajtatok állt vagy bukott. Hogy te, Thor, Stark és Banner hagyjátok-e őket érvényesülni.” Felpillantott, tiszta, intelligens tekintetét szemrebbenés nélkül Steve-be fúrva. „Bíztam bennetek,” mondta lágyan elmosolyodva. „Kezetekbe adtam az ügynökeim sorsát, és csak reménykedtem, hogy helyesen cselekszem.”  
Steve csak bámult rá. „Köszönöm,” szólalt meg végül, mivel tényleg így érzett.  
„Nem, én köszönöm.” Coulson a tollát méregette, és látszólag döntésre jutott. Hallani lehetett, ahogy levegőt vesz. „Csaknem négy éve bíztak meg a feladattal, hogy legyek Clint kiképzője,” mondta, miközben ismét Steve szemébe nézett. „Körülbelül két éve kezdtünk el lefeküdni egymással.”  
Steve érezte, hogy tátva marad a szája. „Ó,” mondta. Majd ismét, „Ó,” mert igen. Ez volt a kirakós hiányzó darabja, amit nem látott, és most már minden egyértelmű volt, mindent értett; azt, ahogy a két férfi egymás körül, egymás közvetlen közelében mozgott, mintha mindig megérezték volna, épp hol van a másik; ahogy Coulson mindig tudta, mikor nem volt a helyén Clint a küldetések alatt, és ahogy Clint minden alkalommal kérdés nélkül lejelentette az állapotát, ha valami balul sült el. Ahogy mindig Coulson volt az, aki elrángatta Clintet az orvosiba, ha megsérült, és ahogy Clint volt az egyetlen, aki még a fél méteres papírhalom mögül is képes volt kirángatni Coulsont egy Mozi Estre. Ahogy Clint szinte elviselhetetlenül ingerült és mogorva volt, és egyszerűen lehetetlen volt vele együtt élni, amikor Coulsont egy Bosszúállók nélküli bevetésre küldték, vagy ahogy Coulson rideggé és szótlanná vált valahányszor Clint felderítésre ment vagy egy másik SHIELD-csapathoz osztották be. Ahogy Steve néha egy-egy hajnali futás után bement a konyhába, és csak a két férfit találta ott, meg egy New York Times keresztrejtvényt, amiről Coulson hangosan olvasta fel a kérdéseket, Clint pedig omlettkészítés közben adott rájuk olyan válaszokat, amikről még Steve is tudta, hogy semmi értelmük. Ahogy Coulson nyakon csapta Clintet, akárhányszor idegesíteni akart valakit, Clint pedig mindig azzal a vigyorával válaszolt, ami csakis ilyen esetekben tűnt fel.  
És ahogy most Coulson sebezhetőnek és túlságosan tartózkodónak tűnt, testtartása pedig merev volt. Most, ahogy komoly tekintettel, kihúzott vállakkal és felszegett állal nézett Steve-re. „Remélem, ez nem fogja számodra megnehezíteni a dolgokat, de úgy véltem, tudnod kéne róla. A körülményeket figyelembe véve.”  
És igen, a fene vigye el, az ’ó’-t rosszul is lehetett értelmezni, mert rossz reakció is volt, hiszen egy nagyon személyes dolgot osztottak meg most vele, Coulson pedig természetesen egyből arra gondolt, hogy Steve-nek problémái lesznek az elfogadással, mert, hát igen, az ő idejében ez nem volt mindennapos beszédtéma. És fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna, hiszen mit is lehetne?  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet. „Örülök,” mondta, mert így volt. Mert ez volt az igazság. „Hogy, uh, ott vagy neki. Egyértelműen téged–” Steve érezte, hogy felforrósodik az arca. „Mindig is tudtam, hogy te vagy a kedvence. Sokkal, uh, jobb kedve van, amikor körülötted van. Jobban önmaga, nem annyira zárkózott. Örülök, hogy ő is ott van neked. És–” Lehajtotta a fejét. „És annak is, hogy elmondtad. Senkinek sem fogom elmondani, ígérem, de–” Felnézett és elmosolyodott, azt érezve, mintha átment volna egy teszten, mintha Coulson lejjebb engedte volna a falait körülötte. „Köszönöm. Hogy bíztál bennem annyira, hogy elmondd.”  
Coulson meglepődése egyedül egy pislantásban mutatkozott. Egy váratlan, kontrolálhatatlan mozdulat, aztán felfelé görbültek az ajkai. „Én köszönöm,” szólalt meg végül. „Hogy megértetted.”  
„Vissza fogjuk hozni,” mondta Steve, mert biztosan borzalmas lehetett neki. Körbenézett a helyiségben. „A világ legjobb tudományos elméi dolgoznak az ügyön. És, hát, Thor.”  
Ez még Coulsont is megnevettette. „Én is tudom,” mondta. „Köszönöm, Cap. Köszönöm, hogy, um–” Mintha alig láthatóan vörösebbé vált volna az arca. „Nem akartalak kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni.”  
Steve rámeredt. „Miért gondolja azt mindenki, hogy az emberek nem szexeltek a negyvenes években?” kérdezte, és tudta, hogy hangja kétségbeesettnek hangzott, mégsem tudott rajta változtatni. Jól van, Ő nem szexelt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem tudta, mi az, és amúgy is, a háború különös hálótársakat teremtett, szóval nem igazán zavarta a dolog. Amíg mindenki egyetértett és elégedett volt, neki nem volt semmi beleszólása. „Um, ha lehetne…? Vedd fontolóra, hogy elmondod a többieknek is, rendben? Mármint, nem akarok beleszólni, de… Könnyebben elkerülhetnénk a nézeteltéréseket, ha tudnánk, mibe ne avatkozzunk bele.”  
Coulson válaszul bólintott. „Leginkább csak miattad aggódtam,” mondta a szokásos érzelemmentes attitűdjével, mire Steve arca összerándult.  
„Remélem, semmit sem tettem, ami miatt azt gondoltad, hogy–” kezdett volna bele, de az ügynök félbeszakította.  
„Nem. Semmit sem tettél. De attól, hogy ennyire jól alkalmazkodtál a 21. századhoz, még igazságtalan lenne azt feltételezni, hogy nem löknek bele nap mint nap olyan dolgokba, amikhez nincs viszonyítási alapod.”  
„Tony sokat segít,” mondta Steve, és érezte, hogy megint felforrósodik az arca. „Vagyis, Tony és Jarvis.” És értelmetlen lett volna felhoznia, hogy, egyébként, Jarvisszal együtt olvasgattak utána az egyenjogúságért vívott harcoknak az interneten. Nem mintha neki különösebb oka lett volna rá, hogy pont a melegek jogai után érdeklődjön. És ha továbbra is csak Tony-val kapcsolatos gondolatok fognak a fejében cikázni, kénytelen lesz belenyomni a fejét a legközelebbi mosdókagylóba, amíg alább nem hagy a hülye pirulással.  
„Hozzám is bármikor fordulhatsz. Ha esetleg valami olyanról van szó, amit nem szeretnél a csapattársaiddal megbeszélni,” mondta Coulson, miközben Steve a már kihűlt kávéja után nyúlt.  
„Coulson, ha valami olyan történne, amit nem tudnék megbeszélni a csapattársaimmal, veled miért tudnám?” kérdezte. „Végül is te is a csapattársam vagy.” Felállt, majd egyik nagy tenyerével vállon veregette a másik férfit, gyengéden szorítva, nehogy összegyűrje Coulson öltönyét. „Ne aggódj. Mindkettejüket vissza fogjuk hozni.”  
Coulson keze egy pillanatra megtalálta az övét, és megszorította azt. „Tudom.”

*

Tony csak feküdt ott meglepetten pár pillanatig, percig. „Jarvis?” kérdezte, és nem volt meglepve, amikor csak a csend fogadta. Kicsit azért megrázó élmény volt, mindig is gyűlölte, amikor nem szólt vissza az AI-ja. Annyira hozzászokott anno, amikor csak Jarvis és a botjai voltak az egyetlen… társasága, hogy amikor Jarvis nem válaszolt azonnal, minden alkalommal el kellett fojtania magában a kényszert, hogy pánikolni kezdjen, mint egy kisgyerek.  
Jó érzés volt tudni, hogy sosem nőtt fel igazán.  
Ekkor azonban a HUD életre kelt, Tony pedig azonnal átvizsgálta a terepet. Szerencsére a hely atmoszféráját be lehetett lélegezni, nem tudott kimutatni semmiféle toxint vagy mérget, a hőmérséklet is ideális volt, és a szkenner csak egy életjelet észlelt, egy emberét, és valószínűleg Bartonét, mert az említett életjel épp Tony fölé hajolt, és az arcát bökdöste egy fényes pálcával.  
Tony sóhajtva felhajtotta a sisakrostélyát.  
Clint bámult le rá. Fején egy óriási, ékkövekkel díszített korona ült féloldalasan, kezében egy jogart tartott, és Roombák tömkelege lengte körül. „Üdvözöllek Bartonia független államában,” mondta komoly arckifejezéssel. „A tárgyaim, a Roombák, a drónok és egy random mechanikus madárféleség, amit találtam, valamint én köszöntünk, és tudni szeretnénk, hogy mi a faszt csinálsz itt, te tényleg nem vagy normális, baszd meg.”  
„Azért vagyok itt,” szorította össze a fogait Tony. „hogy megmentselek, mégis milyen hozzáállás ez, baszd meg?”  
„Kicsit alacsony vagy rohamosztagosnak, nem?” emelte meg válaszul a szemöldökeit Clint. Kinyújtotta a kezét Tony felé.  
„Egy korona van rajtad? Komolyan? Honnan szereztél te egy– Miért van rajtad egy korona?” kérdezte Tony, miközben csapattársa segítségével lábra állt.  
„Figyelj, haver, tanultam ma valamit magamról. Leginkább azt, hogyha valahogy egy földönkívüli szemétdombon kötök ki egy rakás idegbajos robottal, és ötletem sincs, hogy egyáltalán haza jutok-e valaha, és találok egy koronát, fel fogom venni a kis drágát. Nem létezik olyan, hogy alkalmatlan lenne koronát hordani. Ha találsz egyet, felveszed, és független birodalmat kiáltasz ki a mérhetetlen nagyságú fémhulladék fölött.” Clint körbelengette a jogarát, mire a Roombák félrehúzódtak. „Egyszóval, Bartonia.”  
Tony eddig még nem nézett körbe, de most hogy megtette, hirtelen az összes vér kiszökött az agyából. „Mi most…” nyögte ki kábultan. „Hmmmmmm,” morogta, mert hellllllllo szexi, szexi tech-rengeteg.  
„Egy óriási, szinte végtelen nagyságú szobában ülünk, ami dugig van lopott elektronikával? Igen, így van. Most szívrohamod van, vagy mi? Az arcod alapján azt fogom feltételezni, hogy igen, mert ha kiderül, hogy ez az ’új fétisem van’ fejed, akkor azzal nem lesz könnyű együtt élnem.”  
„Legszívesebben megcsókolnálak, ha tudnám, hogy nem bánom meg később.”  
„Próbáld meg, és megöllek. Herpeszes vagy.” Clint leült egy repülő tanknak tűnő dologra. Repülni már nem igazán tudott, de Tony le merte fogadni, hogy meg tudta volna csinálni. „Biztos forrásból tudom.”  
„Pepper csak azért mondja mindenkinek, hogy ne kelljen szexuális zaklatásos perekkel foglalkoznia,” magyarázta Tony csak félig odafigyelve. Sok kis fényes gyönyörűség. Komolyan meg kellett küzdenie az impulzussal, hogy hasra vágódjon a legközelebbi halmon és átmenjen fókába. „Már legalább tíz éve herpesz-mentes vagyok.”  
„Komolyan az exeddel csináltatod meg a szexuális zaklatásos papírmunkát? Nagy esélyed van a világ legrosszabb exe címre, és itt tapasztalatból beszélek. ’Komplikált’ státusz a Facebookon ehhez képest semmi.” Clint felemelte a kezeit, és megfogta az egyik fölötte elrepülő Roombát. Az megemelte egy pillanatra, mielőtt Clint felhúzta a lábait, és lerángatta a földre a robotot.  
„Nem nagyon szoktak amúgy beperelni. Meglepően karizmatikus vagyok. Pepper pedig egyáltalán nem meglepően félelmetes.” Tony lecsukta a sisakját, és a levegőbe emelkedett, nem sokkal a föld fölött lebegve. A helyiség végtelennek tűnt, és zsúfolásig volt tömve cuccal. Mindenféle király cuccal. Tony torkából egy nyöszörgés szakadt fel. „Kurva életbe, sosem megyek el innen.”  
„Csak hogy egy lapon legyünk: nem akarok szomjan is halni, miután meg kellett, hogy egyelek, Stark, szóval mondd, hogy egy kész tervvel jöttél ide.”  
„Van tervem, zseniális kis terv, úristen, mit hittél, hogy majd anélkül képes vagyok megjelenni? Mindig van egy tervem, és gyakran be is jön, meg nem mintha csak úgy itthagytunk volna,” mondta Tony. Miközben gyors szkennéleseket végzett, észrevette, mennyire csend lett. Clintre pillantott, aki az ölében levő Roombát bámulta, megrepedezett bőrű ujjaival a házát simogatva.  
„Azta. Nem nézel ki belőlünk túl sokat, mi?” ereszkedett le a földre Tony. „Mármint, nem hibáztatlak, mindegyikőnk különleges eset meg minden, de azért tényleg. Dimenziókat szeltünk át csak azért, hogy visszahozzuk Doomot, és utálom a tagot. Téged bírunk, és amúgy is, ma este te főznél, cseszheted, ha azt hiszed, hogy csak azért megúszhatod, mert voltál olyan hülye, hogy megetetted magad a SHIELD szellőzőcsövével.” Tony rávigyorgott. „Amit amúgy sosem fogsz lemosni magadról, csak mondom.”  
„Azzal voltam, hogy úgyis azt hiszitek, meghaltam,” vonta meg a vállát Clint rezignáltan. „Sőt, míg fel nem keltem, én is azt hittem. Az a tipikus ’a büdös kurva életbe’ pillanat volt.”  
„Ja, arról én is mesélhetnék,” vigyorgott Tony. „’Ez az, baszki, nem haltam meg, de várjunk csak, ó, baszd meg, mit csináljak most?” Megvonta a vállát. „Gyakran előfordul. Néha a túlélés miatti megkönnyebbülést elnyomja, hogy rohadtul könnyebb dolgod lenne holtan.”  
„Ennek nem szabadna gyakran előfordulnia, Stark. Amúgy is, hogy a francba kerültél te ide?”  
„Felvettem a Vasember páncélt, ami egyenlő azzal, mintha ínycsiklandozó baconbe csavartam volna magamat, és addig ültem a szellőzőben, amíg meg nem evett,” mondta Tony. „Egy percbe se telt.”  
„Állj, te direkt–” Clint rámeredt. „Kibaszott hülyeségeket tudsz kitalálni.”  
Tony megrántotta a vállát. „Coulson nem menthet meg állandóan minket. Más dolga is van.” Tony arrébb húzódott, amikor Clint poénból fejbe akarta vágni. „Azta, nekimenni egy páncélba öltözött pasinak, ha nem te vagy Thor: na ezt nevezem én hülye ötletnek.”  
„Hát, ja, sosem voltam valami észlény.” Clint fanyarul rámosolygott. „A SHIELD sem az eszemért vett fel. Hanem azért, mert addig vagyok képes lőni valamire, amíg meg nem hal.”  
Tony a kezébe vett valamit, ami első látásra egy elképesztően részletes órának tűnt, és végigsimította fémkesztyűs ujjait az előlapján. „Itt nekem kell az észlénynek lenni,” rántotta meg a vállát. „És hogy vissza tudjalak vinni, Reed Richards segítségét kellett kérnem. Most mondd, hogy nem tudom lenyelni a büszkeségemet. Egy kis ciános aperitiffel megfűszerezve.”  
„Ó, ember, felhívtad Richardsot? Sosem fog leszállni rólunk,” morogta Clint. „Istenem, Stark, még jövőre is ezt fogom hallgatni, akárhányszor találkozunk majd. Bele fogok ereszteni egy nyilat, ha felhozza egy csata kellős közepén.”  
„Ja, sütit is ígértem magamnak miatta.” Tony a kezébe vett egy hi-tech Rubik kockának tűnő dolgot, ami ugyanúgy lehetett volna egy bomba is. Piszkálgatni kezdte. „Sütit fogunk zabálni, ha hazaértünk. De a jó fajtából, abból a francia pékségből, tudod, abból, ami um, ami azokat a fura kis mandulás cuccokat csinálja a töltelékkel meg mindenféle színben?”  
„Azokat szeretem,” mondta Clint, miközben a lábait lógatta.  
„Ja, Pepper is mindig a különlegeseket veszi. Ami jó dolog, mert ha rajtam múlna, csak egy óriási zacskónyi csokis és mandulás sütit vennék, és csesszék meg a rózsaszínűeket, pedig azok általában nagyon finomak.” Felpillantott, amikor a Roomba kirepült Clint kezei közül, és felemelkedett, hogy a fejére szálljon, óvatosan egyensúlyozva a koronán. „Új haverod van?”  
„Aha.” Elhallgatott egy pillanatra. „Tony?”  
„Igen?”  
„Ezt megtarthatom?”  
Tony a Roombára emelte a tekintetét, ami örömteli hangokat hallatott, ahogy körbe-körbe forgott Clint fején. Lepillantott a kezében levő játékszer és/vagy nukleáris robbanófejre. „Clint, lecseréltem a házát, felmatricáztam rá egy piros keresztet, újrafestettem, és ha jobban megnézed, még mindig rajta van a nyomi kézírásod, miszerint Mr. Fantastic a neve.” Felfelé görbültek az ajkai. „És az igazság az, hogy téged szeret a legjobban. Ha melletted akar maradni, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy ezt akarja, mégis ki a fene vagyok én, hogy megpróbáljam ezt megtagadni tőle?”  
Clint pislogott egyet. „Ó. Oké.” Felemelte az egyik karját, a Roomba pedig hozzádörgölőzött az ujjaihoz. „Kösz.”  
„Simán.” Tony-nak sikerült felnyitnia a szerkezetet, és belekukkantott. „Ó. Hát, most már értem.” Lecsukta a tetejét, majd leguggolt és óvatosan lehelyezte a földre. „Menjünk.”  
„Mit értesz?”  
„Mindegy. Ne… ne nyúlj hozzá, oké? Csinálj úgy, mintha nem is létezne.” Felegyenesedett. „Richards rácsatlakozott a páncélban levő jeladóra, mielőtt eltűntem, biztos vagyok benne. Szóval már csak rá kell jönnünk, hogyan tudnánk megnyitni a portált visszafelé is, onnan meg az ő dolguk.”  
„Ha tényleg így van, akkor miért nem küldted be a rohadt páncélt automata módban?” kérdezte Clint, ahogy ő is lábra állt. Combjaiba törölte a tenyerét.  
„Mert sosem fogom hagyni, hogy valaki más megszerezze. Nem jönnék ki jól belőle. Egyáltalán.”  
„Jobb lenne, mint meghalni, idióta.”  
„Nem értek egyet.” Tony nyújtózott egyet. „Nézzünk körül egy kicsit. Ó, és Sólyomszem?” Megvárta, amíg csapattársa ránézett. „Csak mondom, hogy a családom híres arról, hogy rengeteg pénzt és időt öl elveszett bajtársak keresésébe. Az apám milliókat költhetett arra, hogy megtalálja Steve-et, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy a vén szivar megverjen.” Megvonta a vállát. „Szóval ne dagadjon a májad tőle, nem miattad van.”  
Clint csak bámult rá megemelt szemöldökkel. „Most lelkizni próbáltál volna velem? Mert ahhoz egyáltalán nem vagyok eléggé a) berúgva, vagy b) közel a halálhoz.”  
„Persze, hogy nem. Egy kurva korona van a fejeden, lehetetlen lenne komoly beszélgetést folytatni egy olyan emberrel, akinek egy korona meg egy Roomba ül a fején, nem, nem, túl abszurd.”  
„Akkor jó.”  
„Jó,” bólintott Tony. „Essünk neki.”  
„Amúgy mit fogunk csinálni?” sétált Clint az irányába.  
„Rájövünk, hogyan jutottunk ide, és hogyan jutunk ki.”  
A másik férfi válaszul a mennyezet felé mutatott. „Ott tűnnek fel a cuccok, leesnek, és bumm. Nem nehéz.”  
„Oké, de honnan jönnek?”  
Clint megrántotta a vállát. „Mindenfelől. Nézz szét. Ez a halom, ahová mi is estünk, majdnem teljesen emberi eredetű. De minél távolabb mész, annál több földönkívüli cuccot találsz köztük. Szóval szerintem az átjárónk fix helyen van. Viszont több földi átjáró is van.”  
Tony lecsúsztatta a sisakrostélyát és felszállt, nem messze a földtől lebegve. Miután lefuttatott pár vizsgálatot, Clintnek címezte, „Szétnézve itt, egyértelmű, hogy valamilyen szervezet, személy vagy személyek állnak az egész mögött.”  
„Ha így is van, jó ideje nem jártak már itt.” Clint megint belekapaszkodott Mr. Fantastic-ba, és hagyta, hogy a Roomba felemelje, majd ledobja egy kupac tetején. „Nézd meg ezt a sok cuccot. Senki sem válogatta őket szét, Tony. Vagy meghaltak, vagy már nem érdekli őket.”  
„Én az utóbbira szavazok. De ha ezt valamilyen intelligencia hozta létre, kell itt lennie egy rendszernek, ami mindent irányít. Kontrollálniuk kellett valahogy a helyet.” Tony csapattársára pillantott. „Megleszel, míg körberepülök gyorsan és megnézem, hol vannak a falak?”  
„Menj csak. Én itt maradok addig, és pesztrálom a Roombákat. De figyelmeztetlek, mi is elindultunk megkeresni őket, és semmit sem találtunk.” Visszaült a helyére. „Tony? Ne hagyd, hogy valami fényes cucc elvonja a figyelmedet, és elfelejts visszajönni.”  
„Mondod te koronával a fejeden. Tíz perc, és itt leszek, akár találok valamit, akár nem.”  
„Zsír. Én meg addig feltúrom ezt a rakatnyi, nem is tudom, kilencvenes éveket?”  
Tony nevetve emelkedett a levegőbe, szkenneléseket indítva közben. A helyiség nagyobb volt, mint gondolta, de nem lehetetlenül, és a kiinduló pozíciójától csupán pár száz méterre talált is egy falat. Egyenes volt és tiszta fém, szóval nem sokat tudott leolvasni róla, de legalább tudta, hol van. Épp, amikor visszafordult volna, hangos dörgést hallott, és pont akkor fordult a hang felé, amikor valami egy halom kacat közé esett.  
Mire visszaért, Clint és a Roombák már az új jövevény köré gyűltek. „Mink van?” kérdezte Tony landolás közben, majd felcsúsztatta a sisakrostélyát.  
„Valahol a világban most egy művész zokog, amiért elvesztette a kivételesen szép, beépített világítású asztalát,” mondta Clint. „Találtál valamit?”  
„Egy falat. És–” Tony elhallgatott egy pillanatra, és visszacsukta a sisakját, a leolvasott adatok között keresgélve. „Bingo. Asszem befogtam a kis portáljaink kiinduló pontját. Ez a jó hír.”  
„És mi a rossz hír?”  
Tony hátradöntötte a fejét. „Az, hogy körülbelül több száz van belőlük. És fogalmam sincs, mi melyiken jöttünk át. Te tudod?” Pislogott egyet, ahogy a HUD-on több tucat jelzés jelent meg ott, ahol az energiahalmazok szállítmányt okádtak ki magukból.  
„Azt se látom, hol vannak.” De így is követte Tony tekintetét. „Vissza tudnánk jutni eggyel?”  
„Szerintem tudnék csinálni valamit, amivel kinyithatnánk őket belülről, de amíg nem jövünk rá, melyiken jöttünk át, addig az isten tudja, hol kötnénk ki.”  
„Olyanok, mint a ’Szörny Rt.’-s ajtók?  
„A durva erőszakon és a rajzfilmeken kívül nézel te egyáltalán valamit?”  
„Miért akarnék?”  
„Ott a pont.” Elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. „Ha ki tudnám nyitni őket, legalább résnyire is, át tudnál lőni rajtuk valamit?”  
„Igen.” Clint elvigyorodott. „Tudom is, mi kell nekünk. Te kezdj neki a te dolgodnak, én meg kezdek az enyémnek. Gyerünk, haza akarok menni.”

*

„Nem semmi,” mondta Bruce a SHIELD központ kivetített, 3D-s térképe fölé hajolva, amit Richards rakott össze Jarvis segítségével. Egy nagy kiterjedésű piros folt volt a közepén. „Szerinted ez mind a mi kis vendégünk lenne?”  
„Minden bizonnyal. A Tony eltűntekor lemért adatok finoman fogalmazva is sok mindenre rávilágítottak. Úgy vélem, képes mozogni, határozottan nincs arra kényszerítve, hogy a helyén maradjon, de valamilyen oknál fogva jobban érzi magát fémmel körülvéve, így természetes volt számára, hogy a szellőzőcsövekben telepedjen le. De ha Tony-nak igaza van a lopásokkal kapcsolatban, és mindezek után már semmi okunk másképp feltételezni, akarata szerint szabadon mozoghat bárhova.”  
„Élőlényről beszélünk?” kérdezte Coulson mellkasán összefont karokkal.  
„Kétlem. Alighanem egy korlátolt intelligenciájú AI-ról van szó. Lehetséges, hogy tévedek, de egyik általunk ismert létforma sem viselkedik így.” Előrébb hajolt. „Jarvis, megmutatnád, kérlek, az általa követett lehetséges útvonalat?”  
„Természetesen.” A holo-kijelző pislákolt egyet, és a piros folt pár emelettel lejjebb jelent meg.  
„A csöveket követve haladt felfelé a központon keresztül. Az épület nagy részének még csak a közelébe sem ment. És ha követed a mozgását, láthatod, hogy a legtöbb nagyobb laboratóriumot és a műhelyeket sikerült elkerülnie, ami megmagyarázza, miért nem tűnt el semmi a SHIELD szigorúan őrzött dolgaiból. A fokozott figyelmet igénylő területek levegőztető rendszere sokkal bonyolultabb felépítésű annak érdekében, hogy megelőzzék a kereszt-légszennyezést.” Reed előrébb dőlt. „Így keresztülment az épületen, feltehetőleg ezt az utat követve–” A folt mozogni kezdett, kis pulzáló pontokat hagyva maga után a bejelentett lopások helyszínein. „És ide jutott.”  
„Ami azt is megmagyarázza, miért nem vesztettük el hamarabb Tony-t,” mondta Bruce. „Elég valószínűtlen, hogy bármikor is a közelében járhatott volna. Leginkább csak erre ment.” Kinyújtotta a kezét a térkép felé, hogy megjelölje a vezetőségi irodákat és az elzártabb laboratóriumokat. „Legalább, amikor Clint eltűnt, épp vonalban voltunk. Máskülönben Tony szőrén-szálán eltűnt volna egy nap, és nagy valószínűséggel sohasem jöttünk volna rá, hogyan vagy miért.”  
Steve erősen koncentrált arra, hogy nyugodt maradjon. Ami elég nehéz volt, mert már magától a gondolattól is görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Lassan, óvatosan próbált lélegezni, miközben ujjait karmokként mélyesztette a combjába az asztal alatt. „Irányítja valami?”  
„Nem hinném,” válaszolt Richards. „Ahhoz túl szabálytalan irányban mozog, a célpontjai pedig túl véletlenszerűek. Tony Roombáinak egy földönkívüli változatához tudnám hasonlítani. Ahhoz elég intelligens, hogy az általa összegyűjtendő dolgok után kutasson, de a szelektáláshoz már nem.”  
„Vagyis nem kell aggódnunk?” tette fel a kérdést Natasha mellkasán összefont karokkal.  
„Azt nem mondanám.” Richards a tabletjét nyomkodta. „Jarvis, ha megkérhetlek, a földgömböt?”  
Egy hologram jelent meg a bolygóról. „Mivel a méréseket pont portálnyitás közben végeztük, képes voltam letapogatni az energia-kibocsátást, és az eredmény roppant érdekes. Több tucatot mértünk be az Oracle hálózat segítségével.” Piros pontok bukkantak fel a Föld felszínén. „És meglehet, hogy ezek csak a jelenleg is aktív portálok.”  
„Most csak szórakozik velem,” szólalt meg Fury komoly hangon.  
„Sajnos nem.” Bruce megforgatta a földgömböt. „Mivel a portálok nem szippantanak be embereket, de még állatokat sem, csakis fémszerkezetek, észrevétlenek maradtak. Képtelenség megmondani, mióta vannak itt, vagy miket vittek el.”  
„Csodás.” Steve előrébb csúszott a székben. „Nem tudjuk megfordítani? Egy stabil, kétoldalú portállá alakítani?”  
"Szerintünk lehetséges lenne. Csak több időre és adatra van szükségünk hozzá,” mondta Jane. Az évek alatt ő lett a SHIELD kisegítője dimenzióközi portál ügyekben. „Szerintünk most a legjobb lenne kiszedni a szellőzőből, hátha jobban meg tudnánk vizsgálni.”  
„Hogyan?” kérdezte Coulson.  
„Kicsaljuk valamilyen tech-el. Megnézzük, hogy reagál, mi kelti fel az érdeklődését, és mi nem.”  
„Mégis mire gondoltak?” nézett rá Fury.  
„Még mindig van harminc Roombánk, és látszólag teljesen odavan a Roombákért,” javasolta Bruce.  
„Jó ötlet. Csinálják.” Fury felállt. „Elkezdhetjük visszahozni az embereket?”  
„Nincs értelme teljesen benépesíteni az épületet, de mindenkit meg kell fosztanunk bármiféle fémtől vagy elektronikai eszköztől. Orvosi segédeszközök kitiltva. Pacemaker, ízületi protézis, de még beültetett fémlapok is.” Richards kezeire támaszkodott az asztalon. „Bármi, ami felkelthetné az érdeklődését.”  
„Nem hülyeség. Kezdjünk neki, emberek. Nézzük meg, le tudjuk-e csalni az egyik üres laborba, hogy leszkenneljük úgy, hogy az nem végződik az említett szkennerek eltűnésében.” Először Richardsra, majd Bruce-ra pillantott. „Elbírnak vele?”  
„Valószínűleg el tudnánk szigetelni, és valamilyen módon deaktiválni. De ezt addig nem akarjuk megpróbálni, míg vissza nem hoztuk Clintet és Tony-t,” magyarázta Bruce. „De ha ez nem is válna be, a többi portál felderítésével esélyünk nyílhat más módon is elérni őket.”  
Steve vett egy mély lélegzetet. A megkönnyebbülés elég gyenge kifejezés volt most. Ahogy a csapat szétszéledt - Coulson máris a telefonon lógva, Hill és Fury pedig fojtott hangon vitázva valamin -, Steve Bruce-ra mosolygott. „Jó munka,” mondta, Bruce pedig visszamosolygott rá.  
„Nagyrészt Reed érdeme,” magyarázta. „De örülök, hogy legalább ennyit sikerült összeszednünk. Eléggé…” Nyugtalan ujjaival végigsimította a tablet szélét. „Aggódtam.”  
Steve lábra állt, és megveregette csapattársa vállát. „Ahogy én is. De vissza fogjuk hozni őket. Leginkább nektek köszönhetően.”  
„Még nem végeztünk. Megyek, és összeszedek egy-két doboznyi Roombát, és megnézzük, mozgásra tudjuk-e bírni a betolakodónkat,” mondta Bruce. „Reed, van időd, hogy kisegíts minket?”  
„Hogyne, hiszen ez lenyűgöző,” fordult feléjük az említett. „Már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok a híres-hírhedt Roombákra. Tony találmányai néha, nos, mondjuk azt, elbűvölően gyermetegek tudnak lenni.”  
Szerencsére még az előtt elment, hogy Steve valami szintén gyerekes dolgot tehetett volna, például felbuktatja a férfit. Erőtlenül felsóhajtott. Oké, ezt sohasem fogja bevallani Tony-nak, de Steve-nek néha egyet kellett értenie a Reed Richardsról alkotott véleményével; a férfi akaratlanul is teljesen kiakasztó tudott lenni.  
Steve telefonja ekkor rezegni kezdett, amit kihúzott a zsebéből, homlokráncolva meredve a kijelzőre. Ismeretlen szám. Kíváncsian vette fel. „Halló, Steve Rogers.”  
Egy pillanatig csend volt. „Helló, öhm, ez nagyon furán fog hangzani, de a nevem Stuart Murphy, és Ames-ben, Iowában élek. Épp a lakóházam lépcsőházában voltam, és egy műanyag nyíl, mint, ami a Nerf puskákban van? Csak úgy előkerült a semmiből. Rá volt ragasztva egy cetli, hogy hívjam fel ezt a számot, és mondjam meg Steve-nek, hogy Tony és Clint biztonságban vannak, és szükségük van még egy Roombára. És még rá volt írva, hogy ’Veszek neked egy kocsit, ha megcsinálod.’ Ami tök jó poén. Szóval megcsinálom. Még ha nem is kapok érte kocsit.”  
Steve a falnak roskadt, és vett egy mély levegőt, lassan kifújva azt. „Ó, meg fogja venni. Elnézést, egy pillanat.” Eltakarta a tenyerével a telefont. „Létrejött a kapcsolat,” mondta, és észrevette, hogy az egész szoba telefonok csörgésétől és beszédtől volt hangos, minden arcon vigyor terült el. Coulson őfelé pillantott, szemeiben egyértelmű megkönnyebbüléssel, Steve pedig rávigyorgott. Az ügynök visszamosolyogott, és a káosz közepén, csendesen osztoztak a pillanaton.  
Steve eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon az ilyen helyzeteket megkönnyítené-e, vagy megnehezítené, ha egyszer elmondaná Tony-nak, hogy valószínűleg beleszeretett.  
„Ide a Roombákkal,” ordította Fury. „Hozzuk vissza a fiainkat!”

*

Tony Stark földre érkezése utáni első szavai azok voltak, hogy, „Kurva sok kocsit kell majd vennem, mi?”  
Steve Rogers első szavai azok voltak, hogy, „Nagyon-nagyon sokat. Rögtön neki is kezdhetsz, miután hosszan elbeszélgettünk a magadat csaliként való használatról.”  
Clint Barton első szavai azok voltak, hogy, „Eladtam Bartonia természetes és lopott tech jogait a Stark Industriesnek egy egész életen át tartó ellátásért Swedish Fish-ből és kézműves sörből, és hogy akármikor vezethetem Tony minden egyes autóját. Kibaszott jól tudok tárgyalni.”  
Phil Coulson első szavai azok voltak, hogy, „Korona van rajtad?”  
Fury nem figyelt egyikükre sem, mert már kiválóan tudta színlelni, hogy a Bosszúállók megszűntek létezni, amikor éppen nem voltak egy földönkívüli támadás kellős közepén. Valószínűleg csak a sebzett erkölcsét próbálta életben tartani a tagadással. Richardsnak és Starknak együtt sikerült izolálniuk és deaktiválniuk a portálindítót, és kiküldtek egy SHIELD-csapatot, hogy a tojásfejűek által begyűjtött adatok alapján levadásszák a többit is.  
Stark volt az, aki Fury elé állt, és világosan elmagyarázta neki, hogy semmi esetre sem fogja a SHIELD-et átengedni a portálokon, hacsak nem tart velük egy tudományos kutatócsoport, hogy kezelésbe vegyék az ott lévő tech-et. Fury kedvesen felajánlott egy SHIELD-es expedíciót. Stark képen röhögte. Ezen az sem segített, hogy már akkor a kezeiben volt egy halom cucc, aminek még a közelébe sem engedte Fury-t.  
Coulson nem akarta tudni, mire kellett neki egy mikró, egy üvegből és fémből álló kerek tárgy, ami egy iskolai faliórára hasonlított, összekapcsolódó lapokkal a kristály ház alatt, egy tucat flexibilis fémlap, egy diszkólámpára hasonlító Rubik kocka, és egy robotkar. Egy része elborzadt, hogy a korábban leírt helyről Tony Stark PONT ezeket a dolgokat hozta vissza magával.  
Coulson várt még körülbelül harminc másodpercet, mielőtt elrángatta Clintet az orvosi irányába.  
„Jól vagyok, uram,” mondta az említett, de minden további nélkül követte Coulsont.  
„Azt nem te mondod meg,” válaszolt Coulson, erősen koncentrálva arra, hogy maga mellett tartsa a kezeit. Eddig nagyon nehéz feladatnak bizonyult. Sőt, még a remegést is alig tudta visszafojtani.  
„Megértem, és el is megyek az orvosiba, amint látod, épp oda tartok, de szeretném, ha megértenéd, hogy jól vagyok, uram.”  
Coulson felé rántotta a fejét. „Próbálsz a kedvemben járni, ügynök?”  
„Szó sincs róla, uram. Megnyugtató próbáltam lenni.” Clint gyengéden rámosolygott. „Csupán időközönkénti fontos információt közöltem, hogy teljes képet alkothass a jelenlegi állapotomról. Benne van a SHIELD szabályzatában, folyamatosan jelentetem kell a kiképzőtisztemnek.”  
„Már nem vagyok a kiképződ, Barton.”  
„Mindig is a kiképzőm leszel,” mondta Clint, és olyan gyengéden formálta meg a szavakat, miközben ennek gúnyolódónak kellett volna lennie, vagy legalább egy érzelemmentes kijelentésnek, mégis úgy hangzott, mint egy szerelmi vallomás, és azta, ez mennyire nem kéne most.  
És Coulson egyáltalán nem akart arra gondolni, hogy mennyire fel volt most izgulva.  
„Ugye tudod, mennyire elcseszett a kapcsolatunk?” kérdezte végül, próbálva palástolni, hogy kapkodta a levegőt.  
„Nem kéne ennél jobb,” mondta Clint vidáman, és kész, ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, és Clint egy meglepett hangot hallatott, ahogy Coulson hirtelen megfordult, majd a mellkasára tenyerelve betolta egy félig nyitott ajtón. Berúgta maguk mögött az ajtót, miközben az üres irodába rángatta Clintet.  
„El kell mondjam,” szólalt meg Coulson, „hogy borzalmas dolgot csináltam, és bevallottam mindent Amerika Kapitánynak.”  
Clint annyit mondott, hogy, „Oké”, majd az ingjénél fogva lerántotta magához Coulsont egy gyors, könyörtelen csókra.  
Coulson még azelőtt elrántotta a fejét, hogy a teljesen elvesztette volna az eszét. „Nem viccelek. Elmondtam Steve-nek, hogy együtt vagyunk. Nem szabadott volna ezt tennem, nem–”  
„Már elmondtam minimum ötvenszer, hogy kurvára nem érdekel, sosem titkoltam, hogy kivel feküdtem le, és nem érdekel, ki tudja, mássz rám most és első dolgom lesz lemenni hozzájuk, és elmondani nekik, úristen, Phil, már megbeszéltük ezt, és nem érdekel.” Visszarántotta Coulsont. „Tudod, hogy nem érdekel, különben nem mondtad volna el, és ha most azonnal nem csókolsz meg, drasztikus lépésekhez fogok folyamodni.”  
„Hát, ha tényleg nincs bajod vele–” volt, ameddig Coulson jutott, mielőtt egy morgó Clint Barton megfordította és hátradöntötte a kanapéra. Ő magával rántotta Clintet, és durván landoltak, végtagjaik összegabalyodva, ahogy ajkaik brutális csókban forrtak össze. Phil kezei mindent bejártak, végigsimították Clint testének vonalait, ujjaival bőrt érintve ott, ahol csak tudott.  
„Ez lenne–” kezdett bele Clint, ahogy végigharapdálta Coulson nyakát, a kulcscsontjának dörgölőzött, majd végigfuttatta a nyelvét a megfeszített ereken. „A legszexibb orvosi vizsgálat a világon?”  
„Ha vért találok, nagyon ki fogok akadni, Clint.” Talán kiakadna, de annyira nem, hogy abbahagyja Clint nadrágjának lerángatását; Clint a vállába nyögött, leheletével átforrósítva Phil ingjét.  
„Hát akkor én is.” Nevetve és alig kapva levegőt, gyorsan kigombolta a ruhadarabot, kezeivel végigsimítva az ismerős, izmos bőrön, ujjaival túl erősen, túl durván markolva közben, de egyáltalán nem tudta érdekelni, majd holnap bánkódik a foltok miatt, és amiatt, hogy ez alig számított szexnek, mert egyikük sem volt képes abbahagyni a csókolózást, a beszédet vagy a kétségbeesett levegővételeket addig, hogy hozzákezdjenek valamihez, ami több volt, mint tinédzserekként való pettingelés.  
Gyors volt és intenzív, és Clint Phil vállába ordított, amikor elment, Philbe kapaszkodott, ahogy teste átrázkódott az orgazmusán. Levegőért kapkodva simított végig Phil szétzilált haján. „Most tényleg a SHIELD központban szexeltünk? Nincsenek ez ellen szabályaink?”  
„Mondhatnám azt, hogy ez csak petting volt, és alig számít bele, de akkor ezt kihasználva elkezdenéd feszegetni a határokat,” nyögte Phil a halántéka mellett.  
„Ó, én így is, úgy is feszegetni fogom a határokat.” Clint elvigyorodott. „Élek. Elmondtad Steve-nek, hogy dugópajtik vagyunk. Most szexeltünk a SHIELD egyik üres irodájában. Kurvára szép új napra ébredtünk, uram.”  
Phil felnyögött. „Máris megbántam volna ezt az egészet, ha a kezed nem lenne még a gatyámban.”  
„Ja, szerinted miért nem vettem ki eddig?”

*

Clint alig jutott el az ajtóig, még félálomban volt, és mindene fájt. Legjobb lett volna, ha ki sem kászálódik az ágyból, vagy inkább beáll a forró zuhany alá pár órára, de éhes volt. Éhes volt, és kávéra volt szüksége. Legalább annyira, mint a levegőre.  
„’Reggelt,” mondta Tony, körbeölelve a bögréjét. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy hulla, amit felélesztettek, hibernáltak, kiolvasztottak, majd behajítottak a konyha közepére.  
Hosszú, földönkívüli szemétdomb-feltárással teli hét állt mögötte. Clint azon tűnődött, vajon Tony aludt-e egyáltalán az elmúlt pár napban. Nem úgy nézett ki, viszont a Roombák nagy részét már visszavitték a toronyba, ami az ügy végét jelezte. Nem mintha Clint nem élvezte volna, hogy őrszemet kell játszania egy tucat őrült tudós fölött, akiket a mindig civódó Stark-Richards duó vezetett, de igen, valójában egyáltalán nem élvezte ezt.  
„Istenemre esküszöm, Stark, hogyha nem maradt kávé a kiöntőben, az összes kocsid kerekét ki fogom lőni.”  
„Kicsit mintha harapós kedvedben lennél ma reggel, és mikor fordult már olyan elő, hogy nem volt kávé az én kiöntőmben?”  
Clint felnevetett. „Amikor épp egy csomag kávébabot rágcsálsz, amíg várod, hogy lefőjön a következő adag.” Óvatosan lépkedett keresztül a konyhán, elkerülve a több tucat Roombát, amik egymásra csipogva és berregve kutattak nem létező piszok után. Tony, önelégült mosollyal az arcán, bemutatott a falon lógó táblázatnak.  
Eközben Coulson sétált be a konyhába, megemelt szemöldökökkel bámulva le a padlóra. A Roombák csak forogtak körbe-körbe, egymásnak ütközve közben, és nagyrészt a földön maradtak, ami eléggé megnehezítette a mozgást körülöttük. Tony a szájába dugta a hüvelyk- és a mutatóujját, és dobhártyaszaggató hangerővel füttyentett egyet. „Roombák, nézzétek csak, Clint az!”  
A Roombák egyként kezdték harsogni, „Megmentettél minket! Hála néked!”  
„Baszki,” mondta Clint, és elkezdett röhögni.  
Tony nekidőlt a konyhapultnak. „Ó, említettem már, hogy felszereltem őket hangszókkal? Csak mert.” Tisztelgett egyet a bögréjével, miközben őrült vigyor ült az arcán. Calcifer, a kenyérpirító huppant mellé, Tony pedig kihúzott belőle egy borzalmas színű PopTart-ot. „Ügyes vagy, köszönöm.”  
„Na ne,” szólalt meg Phil kemény hangon. „Nem. Biztos, hogy nem.”  
„Imádlak, Stark. Kurvára imádlak az összes elképesztően csodás őrültségeddel együtt, nem vagy komplett, és egyszerűen imádom.” Clint olyan szinten röhögött, hogy alig tudta kinyögni a szavakat. Miközben a pultba kapaszkodott, hogy el ne dőljön, Philre nézett, aki úgy bámult a Roombákra, mintha az elméjével akarta volna szénné égetni őket. „Fogadjuk őket örökbe!”  
A perzselő halált hordozó tekintet felé irányult, mire Clint megrebegtette a szempilláit. „Nem,” jelentette ki Coulson, és megragadta a kiöntőt. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, nem is fog bögrével vesződni, csak felhajtja a kancsóból a kávét. Csak a Stark arcán elterülő vigyor miatt gondolhatta meg magát, mert a Roombák között átnyúlva felvett egy bögrét, ahogy azok a lábának koccantak, és a pultot próbálták megszabadítani a morzsadarabkáktól. „Nem fogok úgy élni, hogy ezek a nap bármely órájában belóghatnak a szobámba, hogy ’Toy Story’ idézeteket ordítsanak rám.”  
„Ne légy nevetséges, Coulson, ’Toy Story’ idézeteket csak Clintre ordítanának.” Tony egy ragyogó mosolyt küldött az irányába. „Te ’Men in Black’ idézeteket kapsz.” Belekortyolt a kávéjába. „És mielőtt megkérdeznéd, a legutóbbi frissítés után ellenállnak a sokkolónak is.”  
„És golyóállóak is?”  
„Nincs rá szükség. Gyerünk már, Coulson, nézd meg, mennyire szereti őket,” mondta Tony, miközben Clint még mindig úgy nevetett, mint egy nem normális, ahogy egy kibontott cukros zacskóval szívatta a Roombákat.  
„Ő amúgy is hibbant.” Coulson a homlokát masszírozta, de ajkai enyhén mosolyra húzódtak. „Rendben van, Stark. Rendben van. Nem fogom szétlőni őket. Még. Addig, amíg el nem veszíted fölöttük megint az irányítást.”  
„Nincs okod azt feltételezni, hogy ez valaha is meg fog történni,” ásított Tony. „Néhány dolgot átprogramoztam rajtuk, szóval igazán leszállhatnál már rólam.”  
„Túl sok van–”  
Tony felemelte az egyik kezét. „Nyolcvanhét van belőlük. Harmincat a SHIELD központba küldtünk, hogy megfigyelés alatt tartsák a szellőzőrendszert, és azokat a helyeket, amiket az emberek nehezen érnének el. Elég nagy csoport ahhoz, hogy hive mind-ként dolgozzanak, magányosak sem lesznek, és eredményesebben fognak őrködni. Egy másik huszonötös csoportnak ugyanez lesz a feladata itt, a Stark Toronyban. Natasha kért párat, amikkel edzhet és lőgyakorlatozhat mind az edzőteremben, mind a pályán. Megerősített páncélzattal és repulzorokkal hasznosak lehetnek célpontként, de akár harc közben is; összesen tizenkettő fog a két helyszínen működni. Tíz a műhelyemben fog maradni, mert bármi, ami megóvja Dummy-t a takarítástól, az a javamat szolgálja. Valamint ezek szolgálnak majd fő irányítócsoportként is, hogyha a többi javításra vagy frissítésre szorulna, mert elég jól kijönnek a gyártási egységekkel. Négy megy Bruce laborjába, és nem, nem fogom engedni, hogy felidegesítsék. Kettő Stevé, mert egy nagy mamlasz és titokban szereti őket, és csak a Roombák képesek kiszedni a radírmaradványt és a szénport az antik keleti szőnyegeimből.” Coulsonra vigyorgott. „Tehát így, um, ha helyesek a számításaim, és mindig azok, így négy fog szabadon rohangálni a Bosszúállók szárnyaiban. Amit szerintem még te is el tudsz viselni.”  
„Utállak, Stark,” mondta Coulson. „Kizárólag morálisan és erkölcsileg megkérdőjelezhető dolgokra fogja őket használni.”  
„MÉG SZÉP, baszki,” értett egyet Clint vidáman. „Kell egy olyan borzalmas tapadókorongos játék pisztoly, annyira király lesz.”  
„Egyszerre SHIELD ügynök és Bosszúálló, ez magától értetődik,” reagált Tony. „Szerinted Fury meg én mire használjuk majd őket? Csakis színtiszta ördögi dolgokra.”  
„Semmi ördögi, Tony, nem akarom látni a SHIELD tervét,” szólalt meg Steve, ahogy melegítőnadrágban, pólóban, és túlságosan derűs hangulatban a korai órákhoz képest, besétált a konyhába. „Jó reggelt, Clint, jó reggelt, Phil, jó reggelt, Calcifer, jó reggelt Roombák.”  
„Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeve,” kántálták a Roombák, mire Steve-nek sikerült egy nem éppen méltóságteljes visítást produkálni, és hátrálni kezdett, mintha az életét féltené. A Roombák követték.  
„Tudod, majdnem visszautasítottam ezt a melót,” mondta Clint Coulsonnak még mindig nevetve.  
„Mily’ meglepő. El sem tudom képzelni, miért akartad volna visszautasítani ezt a posztot,” mondta Coulson a kávéját kortyolgatva, miközben Steve már félretette a méltóságát, és megpróbált elbújni egy nevető Tony háta mögött. Ez a legkevésbé sem tántorította el a Roombákat. Ha lehet, inkább felbátorította őket. „Mármint, csak nézd meg ezt. Életed lehetősége.”  
„Nagyon kevés ember állíthatja magáról, hogy látta, amint Amerika Kapitány megpróbált lerázni magáról egy túlságosan ragaszkodó Roomba-sereget azok feltalálóját használva, ez igaz,” emelte fel Clint az egyik szemöldökét. Phil vállának dőlt, csak egy kicsit, tudva, hogy kihúzhatja a gyufát, de nem érdekelte. Talán megússza. Addig fog próbálkozni, amíg le nem állítják, mert az ő élete már csak ilyen volt.  
Phil átölelte Clint derekát, és előrehajolt, hogy egy csókot nyomjon az állkapcsára, mire az íjász agya csak úgy kikapcsolt. Óriási szemekkel pillantott Coulson felé, akinek egy kis félmosoly ült az ajkain, ahogy a kávéját iszogatta, és nézte Tony-t, amint megpróbálta meggyőzni Steve-et, hogy a Roombák igazából nem fogják felfalni az agyát, vagy a mosdóig követni.  
Clint kivette Coulson kezéből a bögrét, letette a pultra, és megragadta a másik férfit ingjénél fogva. Coulson kérdően megemelte a szemöldökeit, de a mosolya csak szélesebb lett, ahogy hagyta, hogy Clint kirángassa a konyhából. Natasha ásítva állt félre az útjukból. Sokat mondó pillantással nézett Clintre, és úgy, hogy Philen kívül senki sem láthatta, megpaskolta a seggét.  
„El a kezekkel,” címezte a nőnek Coulson.  
Natasha ártatlan tekintettel pillantott rá. „Csajos beszélgetés, Coulson. Amikor. Csak. Szeretnéd.”  
„Meg ne merd,” kiáltotta Clint a háta mögé. „A legborzalmasabb hazugságokat találod ki.”  
„Ha szerencséd van, tényleg hazugságok,” szólt vissza a nő, és érezhető volt a hangjában megbújó jókedv. „Ha nincs, elmesélem neki Antwerpent.”  
„Antwerpen?” kérdezte Coulson Clinttől, ahogy maga után húzta.  
„Ne aggódj, uram, már majdnem elévült, és amúgy sem a helyes név van az elfogatóparancson. Még csak az álnév sem helyes rajta. Plusz Natasha amúgy is csak kitalálja.”  
„Emlékeztess, miért is szeretlek?”  
„Borzalmasan rossz ízlésed van, uram.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rövid összefoglalás: nem annyira röviden. Köszönöm a türelmeteket és kedvességeteket, remélem, megérte erre fordítani az időtöket. Mindenképpen be akartam fejezni, még azelőtt, hogy megnézném a filmet, és sikerült is… Huszonöt és fél órával. Istenem, segíts. Remélem, mindenki élvezte Clint és a Roombái, valamint a SHIELD ügynök kalandjait, aki képes eltűrni őket.  
> Köszönöm a támogatásotokat.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _(Én is köszönöm mindenkinek, aki időt szánt eme csodás történet későn érkező fordítására, ami miatt most is szégyenkezem rendesen, és ami ugyanúgy drága bétám, Kiro érdeme. Mármint, nem a késés. Azt csak én csesztem el._  
>  _Ha titeket is - még ha legalább tizedannyira, mint engem -, beszippantott ez a kis univerzum, akkor megnyugtatlak benneteket: készülőben van a következő rész. Az rajtatok áll, milyen formátumban fogom felrakni, fejezetenként vagy egészben, de elsősorban a mai napig is a saját, a Toasterverse iránt érzett óriási szeretetem miatt fordítok._  
>  _Köszönöm a türelmeteket.)_


End file.
